Saving Lilly
by SpiderFangWolverine123
Summary: AU. Details inside. Sam finds a girl after he experiences a vision. The girl is broken mentally, and has scars from an abusive past and not so ordinary childhood. What is her connection to the deceased Azazel? Can Sam, Dean, and Jess help her heal, and discover what her past means, before it comes back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, guys? This is yet another story I'm writing. This one is unrelated to my other stories, but you might notice some similarities between them. **

**This story is pretty AU. Jess never died, and as soon as Azazel was killed, Sam went back to school. However, he still occasionally has visions and such. The Gate to Hell was never unlocked. Dean and Sam keep in touch, but Dean kept hunting when Sam went back to school. Jess knows about hunting, and Sam's visions.**

**I hope you guys like it. If you do, let me know. I write this stuff because I like to, but it helps motivate me when I read the reviews. If you have some constructive criticism, I would love to read those as well. **

**Chapter One **

**Sam's P.O.V. **

_A girl sits on the barn floor, tied to a post. Her head swings lazily around, and her hands are bound behind the post. A male teenager squats down next to her, holding a beer bottle. He waves the bottle just under her nose, laughing cruelly at her quiet mewling and suffering. Her face is covered by the shadows in the room, making it impossible to see her expression._

"_C'mon, baby, don't you want some?" He says teasingly. When the girl doesn't answer, he grabs her hair, forcing her head forward. The girl gives no reaction other than a small whine. The boy brings the neck of the bottle up to her lips, forcing some into her mouth. He covers her mouth with his hand, causing her to swallow the alcohol. _

_The girl coughs, and lets out another pained cry. The boy laughs coldly. Another boy walks up. _

"_Hey, Mike, I think she likes it." He says callously, offering Mike another bottle. _

"_I got one just for her." He says slyly. _

_Mike smiles wickedly up at the other boy. "Thanks, Jimmy." He turns back to the girl._

"_What do you say to Jimmy, Freak?" He asks the girl. She gives no response, just stares dejectedly at the floor. _

_Mike's face screws up in anger, and the girls head snaps to the side from a powerful backhand slap. Mike leans in close, breathing his foul breath right in her face._

"_I said, what do you say, Freak?" The girl slams her eyes shut, whimpering and mewling quietly. Mike shoves her face away in disgust, standing up. _

_He looks at Jimmy. "My dad warned me it was broken. I don't know why he bothers keeping it around. They keep expecting him to come for it." Mike explains with a disgusted look at the girl. Jimmy stares down at the girl, nodding slowly._

"_Yeah. They should just get rid of it." He turns around, facing another group of guys, shouting rowdily. He looks back at Mike sympathetically, taking a swig from his own bottle._

"_You know," He says drunkenly. "Your dad might be grateful if you got rid of it for him." _

_Mike nods, and turns back to the girl. He shoves to bottle back into her mouth, forcing her to take large gulps. A bloodcurdling shriek bursts out of her, and she thrashes around, still tied to the post. When her screams settle, she droops lower on the post, moaning pitifully. Mike lifts her chin, appraising the glazed look in her eyes. He nods with satisfaction. _

_Mike looks back at the group of guys. "Hey fellas!" he shouts. Mike looks back at the innocent girl, smiling inhumanely. Mike pulls out a pocket knife, and he grins as the blade glints in the moonlight._

"_Want to have some fun?"_

I sit straight up in bed, holding my head as the pain slowly vanishes. I feel Jess stir beside me. She turns on the lamp, and I hiss at the sudden brightness.

Jess places a palm on my shoulder. "Baby, you okay?"

I open my eyes, and look at her, worried. I'm alright. Not sure if the girl is.

"Jess, I...have to go somewhere." I say, wincing at how awful that sounds.

"What? Baby, what's going on?" She asks, slipping out of bed with me. I pull on my shoes and coat quickly.

"It's complicated, Jess." I say. I'm not sure if what I just had was vision or dream, but the pain tells me it's most likely a vision.

"Where are you even going?" She asks.

Suddenly, I feel a piercing pain slice through my skull. I lean over with my head in my hand, leaning on the table for support.

_A large brown barn sits desolate and alone._

_A street sign blows in the wind. "Maple Oak Drive"._

I straighten, and Jess has her hands on my shoulders. "Baby, are you okay?" She asks.

I look up at her. "Vision," I manage to croak, still massaging my temples. Jess leads me to a chair, and attempts to get me to sit, but I force myself back up.

"Jess, I can't. I have to help her." I say as the pain relieves some.

"Who?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I don't know, but she needs my help." I say.

Jess grabs her coat. "I'm coming."

I stop. "No. No way."

"You'll need all the help you can get." Jess points out.

"I'm not that desperate yet." I say. Jess looks away, hurt, and I take her face in my hands. I kiss her forehead, mumbling against her hair.

"I don't want you to get hurt." I say.

Jess sighs. "Fine. When will you be home?" She asks. I smile.

"I'm not sure. I'll call you, okay?" I say, and she smiles and nods. I pull open the door, but I feel her spin me around and plant a kiss on my lips.

I lean in to her, closing my eyes. Reluctantly, I pull away, savoring her smell.

"I'll be back before you know it, okay?" She nods, and I close the door.

I hop into the old car that I bought, and start the engine. I pull out of the driveway, nervously thinking of my vision again.

I reach the location of the barn after half an hour of driving. I pull the car over, parking on a road off of the main one. I walk cautiously toward the barn, gun in hand. I pull into the bushes when I hear shouting.

The two boys from my vision, Mike and Jimmy, pass by me.

"Do you think it'll die?" Jimmy asks.

Mike shrugs. "I hope so. I think Dad did, too." Mike says. I feel my spine tighten with hate. They were calling a little girl an "it". I suppress the urge to jump out and strangle the boys, instead staying hidden.

"Why was he even keeping it? I thought everyone else had given up." Jimmy says.

Mike laughs. "He thought that eventually, he would come for it. But he never did."

I feel a cold hand cover my heart when I register his words. Could this be a trap? I need to be careful.

I shudder, and start creeping toward the barn again. I hear shouting near the road, and car tires screeching against the gravel as they pull away from the curb. Once the screeching subsides, I quit hiding and sprint to the entrance of the barn.

There are no lights on inside, though in my vision, a dozen lanterns lit up the space. I push the large door open, my heart pounding. The moon is bright, and it illuminates the large expanse in front of me. I feel my heart jolt.

A small figure lays by the pole from my vision, ropes scattered around it. Grimly, I stumble toward it. The girl. My eyes widen. Her body is covered with cuts and slashes. From a knife. There's blood coating the floor beneath her, and she looks far, far too pale.

Is she...dead? I kneel down next to her, and place my hand on her shoulder. My other hand presses against her neck. I feel a small pulse beating against my fingers. A small whimper fights it's way out of her. Relief flushes through me.

I pull off my jacket, gently covering her with it. She's curled up, and looks so weak. She's cold. Very cold. I start to pull my phone out to call Jess, but then I close it. Hospital first. Then phone call.

I gently slide my arms under her. I can feel her shaking. I stand up, holding her close to me. I smell beer, and I wrinkle my nose, thinking of her drinking in my vision. Judging by the amount of bottles scattered around, I'd say she wasn't forced to drink just one.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I got'cha." I tell her quietly. Tears start trailing down her face, and a hoarse cry comes out of her. Concern crosses my face.

She's shaking violently. Is she having some sort of attack? She keeps crying, almost fighting me, trying to get away.

"It's okay. I won't drop you, it's okay." I try to comfort her, but she still cries. I carry her out of the barn, walking back to the car. I open the passenger door, and set her inside. I walk around to the other side starting the car.

Her crying starts again immediately after I step inside the car. She presses herself as far away as she can from. I don't make her wear a seatbelt.

I pull up to the hospital emergency entrance. I park the car quickly, walking around to her. As I open the door, she whimpers and leans away. I feel my heart soften at the sight of her frightened face.

"Come here," I hold out my hand. I can visibly see her shaking. When I look at her eyes, I make a strangled sound. Her eyes are glazed and unfocused. She's drunk. Those freaking kids gave her beer until she was drunk. I growl, and the girl wails and scrambles to the drivers side, trying to escape from that side. I wince. I didn't mean to scare her.

"Hey. It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." I say soothingly, reaching in after her. She lets out a scream, fighting against the door, but I still smoothly transfer her out of the car. She starts sobbing, but she doesn't fight me. I pull her out of the car, and wrap my arms around her for a moment. She's shaking like a leaf, and looks sick. I pick her up again, and swiftly start moving towards the emergency entrance.

"I know you're scared. I know you're confused, and probably can't tell what I'm saying, but you're going to be okay now." I say sadly. "I promise."

**Tell me what you think. What you like, and what you don't. I would appreciate it. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter. If you do, I would love it for you to let me know!**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

She still shakes in my arms. I can hear her tiny whimpers, and I can feel her feeble attempts to push me away.

I feel her thrash in my arms suddenly, and I have to set her down. She stands unsteadily, still leaning away from me.

Suddenly, I see her eyes roll back into her head, and she collapses. I lunge forward, managing to catch her. I swing my arm under her legs, picking her up and sprinting to the Emergency Gate. I burst through the doors shouting for someone to help.

Within seconds, Doctors and nurses swarm the scene. One of them whips out a hospital gown, and quickly fastens it on her, while the others load her onto a stretcher.

The girl opens her eyes, and starts screaming and crying. Some of the nurses rear back in shock, but the doctors keep working. One of the doctors turns to a nurse.

"Can we get a sedative here, please?" He asks her calmly, while he and the other doctors fasten the girls limbs in restraints. She starts sobbing, going limp on the gurney. A nurse stands by her head, trying to soothe her. Still the girl strains against the restraints, fighting and crying.

Finally, the doctor takes a shot from a nurse, and slides it into the girls arm. Her eyelids droop, and her body sags, and she finally falls asleep. I watch it all in shock.

I sit in the waiting room, and I pull out my cell phone. I dial Jess.

"Sam?" She answers anxiously. I crack a smile.

"Jess, I'm okay. Don't freak out." I say.

I hear her sigh in relief. "Thank god. What happened?" She asks.

I look around, making sure no one is listening. "I found a girl in the barn. I brought her to the hospital." I tell her quietly.

"Oh, Sam. Is she okay?" Jess asks.

"Physically, yes. I think. Psychologically, not so much." I answer. Jess sighs again.

"I'll be there in half an hour, okay?" Jess tells me. I smile, and feel relieved.

"Thanks, Jess." I say, breathing easier.

"No problem." She says.

I hang up and sit back in my chair.

Now all I can do is wait.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

My head hurts. I feel achy. Something smells funny. Ugh.

Weakly, I open my eyes. I slam them shut. It's so bright. I squint them open again. Everything is white. I can feel my heart pounding in my ears. I'm scared.

I feel something on my face. I wrinkle my nose. It's some kind of mask. I don't like it. I raise my hand to my face, and feebly attempted to pull it off my face. It doesn't come off, and I feel my eyes fill with tears.

I can feel lots of sticky things on my skin. I prod at one on my arm, and I discover it's directly over the cut underneath. Like they were trying to keep me from bleeding. But I thought Michael wanted me to die? Why would they save me?

I hear someone's thoughts outside the door. _I have to change an IV here, then run back to the station to pick up some gauze for exam room B. I never catch a break._

The door opens, and my eyes dart over to it. A woman walks in, wearing pink clothes. She's brunette, hair pulled up in a ponytail. She walks up to me, and I whimper in protest. She looks down at me in sympathy, patting my arm comfortingly. I feel shudders jerk down my spine.

"Hey there, sweetie," The lady says. "I need to change your IV, okay?" She sounds slightly rushed.

IV? What's that? I look at her in fear and confusion. I lift one hand to my face again, trying to lift the thing off my mouth and nose.

"No, honey." The pink lady says. "That needs to stay where it is, okay?" I keep tugging at it, and she sighs in annoyance. She takes my wrist in her hand. Her palm and fingers are cold, and I flinch at the sudden contact. I breath heavily, and leave my hand down when she releases it. I watch her carefully.

_Kids these days. Honestly, they never listen. _She thinks. I shake my head. I need to stop doing that.

She reaches down to my other hand, and I look at it. My eyes widen in shock. There is a tube going into my hand. I start to shake again, watching as the woman picks up my limp hand in hers, and slides the needle out. I cry, feeling the slight sting. It's nothing compared to what I've felt before, but I feel so scared, and out of place.

The lady looks at me in concern. She reaches down, and lightly brushes the sweat off my forehead. I shy away, whining in fear. The lady pulls back, shakes her head sadly, and pulls another needle out of a drawer. I see her attach the needle to the tube. She's going to put that in me. No.

The lady turns to me, and I jerk my hand away from her, sitting up in a flash. The lady yells, reaching toward me. I lunge back, slipping off the bed. I land hard on the floor, and I moan at the jarring pain. Quickly, I back up to the wall,standing up against it. The lady is talking to me, reaching for me slowly, but all I can hear is the pounding in my ears.

I focus on the door behind her, and I sprint at it, shoving the lady out of the way. I run out of the room. I see people. Too many people. Some of them looking at me. I hear the lady behind me. Shouting. The people wear white coats, or colored clothes, and some of them look at me in concern, and try to reach me. I bolt in the opposite direction. I hear thoughts echoing around like a pinball machine.

_Who is that?_

_Oh my Gosh!_

_Someone catch her!_

I can hear people running behind me, and this causes me to sprint even harder. I spot an opening in the hallway in front of me. The room looks like it isn't so white. I burst through the opening. I blindly run towards the exit, hearing voices exclaiming all around me.

I trip, and stumble straight into someones arms. At first, I fight to leave the cage the strong arms create, but when they don't budge, I look up. My eyes widen. The long haired man from the barn. He's here.

People come running through the doorway, looking around for me. Desperately, I cling to the man, comforted by anything even slightly familiar. I cry, closing my eyes in terror. Tears trail down my face.

The strong arms hold me tighter, and I bury my face in his shirt. I try to block out the noise, but I still hear everything. Even thoughts.

"Sir, I am so sorry." A man says. "This child is disturbed. She ran out of her room." _This child could have potentially cost me my job. I really don't need this today._

I squeeze my eyes tighter, blocking out the other thoughts. I feel the man vibrate as he responds. "That's alright. I'm sure she just panicked."

There's a small pause. The first person to speak hesitantly speaks again. "Are you Sam Winchester?" He asks.

"I am." I look up at the man. He looks down at me and smiles slightly. I quickly hide my face again.

"Would you mind helping her back to her room? She seems...rather fond of you." The first man comments.

"Sure, no problem." Sam says. He unlocks his arms from around me, and instead wraps an arm around my shoulders, effectively steering me towards the doorway. I keep my face hidden, walking slowly. Sam makes no effort to speed me along, instead going at my pace.

It takes a longer time to get back to the room, and by the time we get there, I'm exhausted. Sam walks me over to the bed, gently helping me up.

A man with short brown hair and blue eyes walks in. He wears a white coat. He looks at the other people and motions for them to leave. They all file out except for Sam. He looks at me and walks forward. When he gets within a few feet, I whimper. The man's face softens. He sits gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, hon, my name is Dr. Trace." He says quietly. Sam stands by the wall, with his arms crossed. I glance at him quickly, and then back at Dr. Trace.

"Can you tell me your name?" He asks kindly. I don't respond.

Lilly. My name is Lilly. Not officially, of course. One of my owners called me Monster. Another liked calling me Mutant. Michael was fond of the name Freak.

I'm not sure where I got the name Lilly, just that I've grown up knowing it was my name. Actually, _he _gave me that name. He said he was naming me what my mother wanted to name me, before she died.

Dr. Trace turns to Sam. "We should probably put her under again."

Sam uncrosses his arms. "Why? She's calm." He states defensively.

Dr. Trace glances back at me. I flinch, and my heart starts pounding loudly. I swear they must be able to hear it.

"Mr. Winchester," Dr. Trace starts.

"Sam." Sam says.

Dr. Trace nods. "Sam, she isn't calm. She's petrified. There's a difference."

They both look at me, and I feel my eyes fill with tears again.

Dr. Trace turns back to Sam. "She attacked a nurse, and hospital policy states that we need to put her in restraints. I, personally, dislike the idea of binding her, but we are required to."

Sam stares at me, crossing his arms again. "And?"

"And, I don't think she would respond to that very well. We also need to do a series of tests."

"For what?" Sam scoffs.

"Diseases." Dr. Trace says patiently. "Since we can't get her name just yet, we want to test for any serious or contagious diseases. This could be uncomfortable for her."

Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're probably right, doc. I just hate to do that to her."

Dr. Trace nods. "I know what you mean."

I don't know what they mean by "put me under" but it doesn't sound good. I get a pit in my stomach. The two men walk toward me, and I back up as far as I can on the bed. I let out a moan, and quiver against the bed.

Sam puts an arm around me, and I whimper at first, but then lean into his gentle touch. Sam wraps another arm around me, enveloping me in a cage of safety. Sam carefully eases my right arm out of his arms, and someone else takes my wrist. I feel a sting, and then an odd numbness that travels from my arm to the rest of my body.

I feel my limbs go limp, and Sam gently sets me on the bed. I feel my head loll to the side. I force it back around to look at Sam.

I'm scared, and I feel a tear snake down my face. Before I sleep, however, I want him to know. My name.

I focus on his face. Sam leans down, crouching at eye level. I close my eyes, and concentrate on delivering my thought to him.

_Lilly. My name is Lilly. _

I open my eyes for a moment to see his widen in shock. I catch a glimpse of his thoughts before I descend into darkness.

_What is this girl? _He wonders.

Yeah. Sometimes I wonder about that, too.

**Woo-Hoo! I finished that chapter!**

**Oh my gosh, I don't know why, but for some reason I was having a super difficult time writing from Lilly's perspective. I finally got it right, though. **

**Tell me what you thought of it. I really love reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Does anyone know how to upload an image to put with stories? I am stuck and can't really figure it out. Help would be great. **

**Chapter 3**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I stare down at...Lilly's…sleeping form. I shake my head for a moment.

Maybe I imagined it. But I could have sworn it was a girls voice inside my head.

I laugh, and shake my head. Oh, the things Dean would say about that. My phone rings, and I dig it out of my pocket, and answer it.

"Hello?" I say.

"Sam, it's Jess." She says. I smile breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Jess. It's great to hear from you." I admit.

I can see her smile in my head. "I'll be at the hospital in five minutes or so." She informs me.

I start for the door. "I'll meet you at the front doors."

"You sure?" Jess asks. "I can find the room number."

I glance back at the girl. "Nah, she's sleeping. I can step away for a second."

"Sure." Jess answers.

I hang up the phone, and make my way down to the entrance. I look at the clock. About three AM. I wait for a few minutes, and then I see her walk through the door.

"Hey, Jess." I say as I wrap my arms around her. When I pull back, she leans forward with a kiss.

"How are you doing?" she asks me. I shrug.

"I'm alright." I say. I look back to the white hallway. "You want to meet her?"

Jess smiles. I take her hand and walk back to Lilly's room. She's still asleep, but there are two nurses leaning over her.

"Hey!" I shout, rushing over to them.

One of the nurses looks up at me sympathetically. I look at Lilly, and see her wrists and ankles secured in restraints. I shake my head, and turn away in disgust, straight into Jess's waiting arms. She embraces me, sensing my anger and frustration.

We sit down in the two chairs in the room. I tell her what I saw in my vision, and how I found Lilly, alone in the huge barn.

"Lilly?" Jess asks. "Did she talk to you?"

I look at Jess nervously. "Maybe. Not in the conventional way, though."

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I run a hand through my hair, and sigh. "She didn't say it. Not out loud." I look up at Jess. "She kinda...thought it."

"Thought it?" Jess repeats. "Like, you read her mind?"

I shake my head. "No. It was more like...she gave me that thought."

"That's...strange." Jess says. She looks up at me. "Maybe you should call your brother."

I sigh. "Yeah, I know. He's on a hunt, though. He won't be able to get here for another few days at least."

Jess places a hand on my arm. "He should still know, don't you think?"

I nod. "I'll call him in a few hours. Right now, I want to sleep." I look at Jess. "You don't have to sleep here, you know. You could go home."

"Sam!" Jess exclaims. "I just drove out here. I'm not going to leave right away. I think I'll survive sleeping in a hospital chair."

I chuckle, and settle back in the hard seat. I close my eyes, and allow myself to fall into the dark.

SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

I blink my eyes open reluctantly. I sit up slowly, rolling my neck to relieve the crick in it. I take a deep breath, looking over at Jess. She sleeps delicately. I grin. Only she could look peaceful sleeping in a hospital chair.

I glance at the clock. Seven in the morning. I stretch my arms. Beside me, Jess shifts. I look over at her, and she blinks her eyes open. I smile at her.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," I laugh as she looks around with a confused expression.

I stand up, yawning. "I gotta go call Dean." I tell her, and yawn again.

Jess laughs, and stands up from her chair. "Why don't I get us some coffee." She says.

I smile gratefully. "Thanks, Jess."

"No problem." Jess responds. I hold the door open for her, and give her a kiss on the forehead as we part.

I walk down to the lobby, and dial Dean. It rings three times.

"Sup, Sammy?" Dean says. I laugh.

"You have no idea, Dean." I tell him. "We have a ton to talk about."

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

Even before I wake up, I sense danger. I hear voices.

"Dr. Maybury wants the MRI done before we lose the slot for it." A man says.

I hear footsteps round the bed to the other side. Someone is standing on either side of me now.

"Why does she want an MRI done anyways?" Someone else asks, another male. He sounds younger.

"Checking for brain damage." The first answers. I hear a banging sound, like something heavy being set on the ground. _What an idiot. He should just do his job. _The first man thinks.

"Obviously." The second responds. "But she doesn't look like a trauma patient. No visible injuries or anything." _I wonder what happened? _"Are we sure this is the right patient?"

The first sighs. "Yes, this is the right patient. You think I'm an idiot? Let's just to our jobs." He says blandly. _Moron_._ I can't believe I'm stuck working with this buffoon. _

The second still seems hesitant. "The patient Dr. Maybury wants us to collect was in a car crash right? She looks real healthy for a car crash victim." He points out. _Could we have gotten mixed up?_

I flutter my eyes open, and I see two men standing above me. One of them is balding, and the top of his head is shiny and smooth. The other looks very young, with brown curly hair. They look shocked to see me awake.

"Hey, Mark." The young one says. "She's awake."

Mark sighs. "Yeah, Caleb, got it." _Jesus, Captain Obvious, would it kill you to keep just one of your idiotic observations to yourself?_

I feel my breathing speed up, the stress of the situation getting to me. Caleb looks down at me in concern.

"Should we sedate her?" He asks. I give a whimper at the word "sedate". I don't want to sleep anymore. I want to leave.

Mark picks up a chart on the end of my bed. I strain on the cuffs on my wrists. I whine, ending the quiet protest with a sob. Caleb wrinkles his eyebrows in unease. He looks over at Mark.

Mark glances at Caleb, and then back at the chart. "Someone gave her a dose of an Anxiolytic four hours ago." He looks regretfully at Caleb. "We can't give her another for an hour."

"Should we wait until then to do the MRI?" Caleb asks.

Mark shakes his head. "Someone else has the time slot for it then. We have to do it now."

Caleb stares at him in disbelief. "You want to take her in there, like this?" He gestures down at my trembling body.

Mark looks me over, considering. I shiver, and I feel my eyes tear up.

Mark notices the tears. "We can give her a mild relaxant." He relents.

My heart jolts in fear, and a whine escapes me. The tears in my eyes fall down my cheeks. Caleb notices, and immediately leans over to comfort me. I wince away from him.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're not going to hurt you." He promises. I don't believe him.

Mark walks over to a drawer, and pulls out a needle, but this one has a large cylinder attached to the end of it. He starts filling it with a liquid. My heart pounds in my ears, and my body shakes with tremors.

Caleb walks over to my right foot, and he expertly unfastens the restraint. I have the sudden urge to kick him, but I know it won't do any good. Caleb unfastens my other leg, and reaches up to my arms. I shy away, crying softly.

"Honey, I'm not trying to scare you. We aren't going to hurt you." He says again. I keep my eyes shut while Caleb leans over me to release my hands. Caleb places a hand on my back, and helps me sit up. I feel slightly groggy, but fear is keeping most of my senses sharp. I catch sight of a chair with large wheels attached to it. I blink in confusion.

Caleb turns the chair towards me, and my eyes widen in understanding. I don't know what that chair is, but I see the foot straps, and arm straps. My breath comes shorter, in pants. In one jerky motion, I tumble away from Caleb, towards the wall. Caleb shouts, and I cry out when my head makes solid contact with the wall.

Caleb quickly rounds the bed, coming toward me, but I shriek, and scramble away. He freezes.

I see Mark watching with worried eyes. He starts creeping forward, holding the shot. My fear jolts up another notch, and words force their way out of my lips.

"Sam," I whisper in fear, watching Mark come closer. I raise my voice as Mark gains even more ground.

"Sam!" I shout. "SAM!" I cower against the wall, my heart trying to pound it's way out of my chest.

Mark lays a hand on my arm, and a scream blows out of my lungs. I'm surprised by it's intensity.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"She talked to you in her mind?" Dean repeats skeptically over the phone. I sigh.

"Yeah, Dean. She did." I say.

"Are you sure you weren't just...I don't know...tired?" Dean asks. I roll my eyes.

"Dean, I'm sure." I say firmly. "It was clear as a bell."

I look down the hallway. I can hear a commotion. Yelling, coming from a young girl. My eyes widen, and I speak hurriedly into the phone.

"Dean, if you can get here, that would be great. If you're busy, I get it. I can handle this on my own." I look down the hallway again. "I gotta go, okay?"

"What? Sammy, don't you hang up-" I hang up the phone, and I wince. Dean won't be happy about that.

I start running to Lilly's room, falling into a sprint when I hear another yell.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I wrench myself away from Mark, sobbing uncontrollably. Sam's name continues to rip it's way through my throat, and I hardly feel in control of it anymore. I bump into another wall. A corner.

I hiss when I feel someone try to grab my arm. I crash against the wall, blindly lashing out with my arms.

"Hey!" I hear Sam run into the room. I whimper in relief and reach towards the voice. I feel his arms around me, and I can smell his musky scent. I breathe deeply, feeling myself relax all the way to my core.

My sobs and screams soften into hiccups, and I squeeze my eyes shut, clutching him tightly.

"Lilly, it's okay, I'm here." Sam reassures me. "Don't panic. You're okay."

He looks up at Mark and Caleb. "What. The. Freaking. Heck." He spits through clenched teeth. The men both start talking at once, making frantic excuses about "time slots", "Dr. Maybury", and "He told me to".

Sam narrows his eyes, and snarls, "Get Dr. Trace, and send him here."

The two men scramble frantically out of the room. I shiver against Sam, feeling more relaxed. Sam slowly stands, pulling me up with him. I whimper but stand, staying glued to his side. Sam leads me over to the bed, and places me on top, facing the wall. He sits down next to me. I hold onto his arm, and stare at the tile.

"Lilly, what happened?" He asks. I don't answer. It's easier to stay quiet. Sam sighs.

"That's okay. You don't need to say anything." Sam assures me. "We can just sit here."

I feel Sam's arm around my shoulders. Hesitantly, I place my head on his shoulder, relaxing when he doesn't resist.

I hear a voice behind me. "Sam?"

Sam cranes his neck to see over his shoulder. "Jess!" He calls. He sounds happy to see her.

I press closer to Sam, hearing the girl walk around the bed to see me. She has long blond hair, and a kind face. She's wearing nice jeans, and a white button up shirt with elbow long sleeves.

She speaks quietly. "Hi, there." She says. Jess squats down in front of the bed, so she's looking up at me, and I'm looking down at her. I feel my spine tighten with the feeling of two people looking at me. _Poor baby. _She thinks. _What happened to her?_

Jess looks up at the doorway, and Sam looks over his shoulder for a second time. Sam nods, and Dr. Trace rounds the bed. He takes in my terrified expression, and the dried tears on my face, and he shakes his head.

"There were some mix ups in the orderlies instructions." He explains. Sam sighs through his nose, annoyed.

"Did it get sorted out?" He asks in clipped words. His anger is making me scared, I slowly try to pull away from him, to get out of range before he starts hitting whatever is closest.

Sam looks down at me, and his expression softens. He pulls me back to him, and whispers a quiet apology. I don't answer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it did." Dr. Trace confirms. "I wanted to speak with you about something else."

Sam looks up at him. "What?" He asks gently, afraid of spooking me again.

"I was hoping you would consider moving…" Dr. Trace trails off. He doesn't know my name.

"Lilly." Sam fills in. Dr. Trace nods.

"Lilly," He allows. "To our Psych Floor."

I feel Sam tighten in anger. I give a small whimper, and he forces himself to relax.

Dr. Trace continues. "It would be quieter there, less doctors and nurses running around, and the rooms are more comfortable."

Sam looks at Jess in uncertainty. "I don't know." He says.

I hear a door slam in the hallway, and I flinch. Sam looks down at me for a moment. The he looks up at Dr. Trace.

"If you really think it's best, doc." Sam says. Jess nods, and places a hand on his shoulder.

Dr. Trace smiles. "Physically, she's doing all right." He says. "There are no broken bones, and the cuts are healing nicely." He says with a grin. Then his smile straightens into a line. "What I'm really concerned with is her mental state. I'm going to have a psychologist assigned to her, to help."

Sam nods. "Do you know who she is yet?" He asks.

Dr. Trace shakes his head. "I'm afraid not. We're looking on some missing children websites, but so far we have nothing."

Sam nods again. "When can we move her to her new room?" He asks. I shudder at the words. I'm tired of moving. Of changing. I just want to sleep.

"I have a room available right now, if that's alright with you?" Dr. Trace offers. Sam nods.

"First, however, I'd like to check that head of yours." Dr. Trace says to me. He takes out a small light, and he shines it in my eyes. I flinch away from the harsh light. Sam holds me still, and the doctor checks the bump on the back of my head.

"Well, that's one heck of a goose egg, but I don't think you have a concussion." Dr. Trace says with a kind smile. My eyes dart up to his face, and then back to the ground.

Sam pulls me off the bed, and leads me around the bed. I see the same chair with wheels, and I resist, pushing back against Sam.

"Lilly, you're tired." Sam says. "I can see that. You don't want to walk all the way there, okay? It's too far. This wheelchair is just so you don't have to walk the whole way." He gently pushes me closer.

"Do we need to go up any stairs?" Sam asks.

"There's an elevator we can use." Dr. Trace answers.

Reluctantly, I sit down in the chair. I find it comfortable, if nerve wracking. Sam fastens one strap over my waist, but leaves the arm and feet straps alone. Sam steps behind me, pushing the chair. Jess walks next to him, looping her arm through his. Dr. Trace leads the way.

As we walk past people, I can hear some thinking about me.

_That's the girl that screamed this morning. _A middle aged man thinks.

_I hope she's getting some help. _A mother with a child in her arms thinks.

_The things some people do for attention. _A young woman thinks sourly.

I feel my face burn. People think I ran for attention. Please. The less attention I get, the better.

We go a long way. By the time we reach the room, I'm slightly dozing. I start awake.

The room around me is a calming shade of tan. The bed has white pillows, and a sheet that doesn't go up all the way to the pillow. Sam rolls me over to the bed, and lifts me on the bed. I lay my head on the pillow, and feel sleep dragging me under.

I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I don't know who to trust, and I don't really know what's going on. I don't know if I can trust Sam, or Jess, or anyone.

The only way I can get through this is if I take this slowly. One small step at a time.

**Sorry, this story is coming slower than the others. I'll update it when I can. **

**Please, please, review! I will give you cookie! (::) That's a cookie! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I grin as Lilly collapses on the bed, worn out from the day. I roll the wheelchair over to the side of the room. Jess lightly covers Lilly with the thin sheet, which only goes up to her chest. Jess leans down to stroke her face, then thinks better of it and backs away.

Someone knocks on the doorway. I glance up and see a woman standing. She's young, maybe in her thirties, and has short spiky blonde hair. She smiles at me kindly.

"I'm Dr. Kennedy." She introduces herself. "And you are?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester." I say, holding out my hand. She gives it a shake, turning to Jessica.

"I'm Jessica Moore." Jess nods politely.

Dr. Kennedy sits down in one of the chairs. "I wanted to talk to you about Lilly." She said.

I pull over two chairs, and take a seat in one of them. Jess sits down next to me.

"I have been assigned as her primary psychologist, and I understand that you have spent the most time with her. I wanted to get any information about her that you can offer me." Dr. Kennedy says.

"What do you want to know?" I ask warily. I have to be careful about how I answer these questions.

"Do you have any idea why Lilly might be having such petrifying fear?" She asks.

"I found her in a barn completely uncovered, and there was evidence that others had been there. With alcohol. There were ropes tying her to a post-" I break off, swallowing hard.

Dr. Kennedy nods sympathetically. "I understand. Does she have any previous connections to you? Are you a relative of some kind?"

I shake my head. "No. I've never seen her before yesterday. I'm not really sure why she would look to me for comfort."

"Has she spoken to you? At all?" Dr. Kennedy asks gently. I hesitate for a moment, and shake my head again.

"No." I answer quietly.

"How did you know her name was Lilly?" Dr. Kennedy inquires.

"I found a bracelet." I explain. "In the barn. It didn't have an emergency contact or anything, so I left it there." Lies. I don't feel bad, though. I'm pretty sure Dr. Kennedy would rather hear lies than the truth.

Dr. Kennedy stands up. "Would it be okay if I came back when Lilly wakes up?" She asks. "I'd like to see what I can get from her."

"Feel free, but I'm not sure how much she'll speak. She hasn't seemed to do much of that so far." I say with a wry laugh.

Dr. Kennedy raises an eyebrow and offers a sly smile. "Sam, please. There's more than one way to get information." Seeing my expression, she laughs. "See ya, Sam."

She turns to Jess. "Nice to meet you, Jess." Jess smiles at her.

"Thanks, Dr. Kennedy." I add.

She looks back at me one last time. "Please, call me Maya."

Maya walks out of the room, and I can hear her high heels echo down the long hallway.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

My eyes open suddenly, with no warning. I blink them and slowly turn my head to look around. I see Sam talking quietly to Jess. I'm still in the same room. Silently, I stretch out a little on the thin bed. Sam notices me and smiles.

For some reason, I don't feel scared. I know I should feel scared. I'm still in the same place, with the same people, and yet I feel comfortable. It's like my body has felt all the fear it can. All that's left now is fatigue. I sit up, and Sam walks over to me.

"Tthey gave you a slight relaxant to help you sleep." He explains. I wrinkle my eyebrows and yawn. Sam chuckles quietly.

"I guess it's still kind of in effect, huh?" Carefully, I lean back against him, letting him support my weight.

Jess leans down in front of me. I frown and squirm back against Sam, but stay on the bed.

"Sweetie, there's a woman who wants to talk to you." She tells me. "Do you think you can talk to her?"

"Out loud." Sam adds. I look up at him curiously. He must mean that I shouldn't talk in her mind. Maybe she's like Michael and his father, and doesn't like that.

I don't answer them. Sam looks pointedly at Jess. She places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go find Dr. Kennedy, okay, Sam?" Sam nods, and Jess walks out. I turn to watch her leave. I look up at Sam. I want to know where Jess is going, and who Dr. Kennedy is, but I don't know if he would like that.

I try to read his mind, but for some reason, I can't. It's almost as if he's blocked from me. I frown at him, and decide to push my thought into his mind.

_Where is Jess going? _I ask cautiously. Sam starts, and stares at me with wide eyes. He swallows.

"Lilly, you can't talk to Dr. Kennedy like that, okay?" He says. "She wouldn't understand it, and it would scare her."

It would scare her? No, they're the scary ones, not me.

"Hey, Sam. Nice to see you again." I look up at the doorway and see a woman. Jess stands behind her. The woman seems nice, not threatening. She walks into the room, and pulls a chair in front of me. Apprehension grips me, and I lean away from her.

"Hi, Sweetie." The woman says. Everyone seems to call me Sweetie. Or Honey. My name is Lilly.

I glance over at Sam. _Lilly. _I tell him as firmly as I can. He offers a small grimace, and then straightens out.

"She likes to be called Lilly." He informs the woman carefully. She smiles at me.

"Do you?" I don't respond. "I'm Maya." The woman says, holding a hand to her chest.

Maya looks at Sam and Jess. "Could I talk to Lilly alone?"

Fear grips my heart, and I seize Sam's arm with a strangled whine. Sam looks down at me in sympathy. I beg him not to leave with my eyes. I don't speak to him with my thoughts, because he didn't seem to like it last time.

"Lilly, I'll be right outside, okay?" He assures me. "She won't touch you, I promise."

He pries his arm out of my hold, and pulls Jess out of the room quickly. I watch him go longingly. I wish he would stay.

Maya watches me watch Sam.

"Do you know Sam?" She asks. I look at her warily. Does she want me to speak? I'm not sure.

Hesitantly, I nod. She looks pleased.

"Did you know him before yesterday?" She asks. I shake my head slowly. I watch the floor, though I'm keenly aware of Maya's every move. There is a large pause.

"Sam's really nice, huh?" Another nod.

"Lilly, the people you were with before Sam found you...they weren't nice people, were they?"

I freeze. This could be a trick. Just like Michael. He did this. Trying to trick me. I start shaking my head, but not as an answer. I shake my head rapidly in denial. I will not answer. No. I won't answer. It will only lead to punishment.

"Lilly, did these people hurt you?" Her words echo in my ears, dragging up memories of pain, of fear, of anger.

"No no no no no no no no no," I rant, holding my palms to my ears, still shaking my head. I try to block everything out, but the images and thoughts and feelings bombard me from all angles, smashing at the carefully constructed walls I've put up.

I can vaguely hear her voice coming through to me. "It's okay...no one…hurt you…" Her voice dances in and out of my hearing. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I hiss and cringe away. I press my hands harder against my ears, trying without success to squish the horrible memories away.

Her voice comes clearer. "Lilly, what happened with these people? Did they hurt you?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I shout, squeezing my eyes shut tighter. I want her to go away. She isn't nice. She is very, very cruel.

I want Sam. I want Sam. I WANT SAM. I WANT SAM!

"SAAAAM!" I scream, loud enough for neighboring rooms to hear.

The door opens, and Sam makes a beeline for me. Once again, I clutch at his jacket, letting him wrap his arms around me protectively.

"Lilly, what happened?" Sam asks rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

"No more," I mumble, as I'm tired from sending that thought out of me.

Sam freezes at hearing my voice. He turns to Maya.

"What were you doing?" He asks her in a hissed whisper. He's mad. My heart clenches in fear, but I know that anger isn't meant for me. He's angry with Maya.

"She had to face her past. Whatever happened to her, she needed to come to terms with it, and move on." Maya says calmly.

Sam stiffens. "Does _this_ look like moving on?" He seethes.

"No, Sam. That is what unbelievable fear and suffering looks like. And she has been keeping all of that on the inside." Maya says sharply. Then her expression softens. "Moving on will come."

"At any rate, we know that she can speak, if she wants to." Maya adds. Sam growls at her.

"Because you scared her to death." Sam rumbles. This time, when I feel his anger, I am not scared. I don't like his anger, but I'm not frightened by it. I look up at his face, and am saddened by the expression on it. I reach up and latch my arms around his neck. I hug him, leaning close to his ear.

"Don't be angry." I murmur faintly in his ear. He wraps his own arms around me.

"Okay." He promises. "I won't be."

Maya smiles at us both. "I'll leave you for now. I stop by in awhile, okay?"

Jess walks her to the door, and thanks her for coming by.

"What did she talk to you about, Lilly?" Jess asks me. I keep my eyes on the floor and don't respond. Jess sighs.

Sam glances at the clock in the room. It's almost lunchtime. Sam walks out to find some food. I sit on the bed, shivering slightly.

Jess looks at me in pity. She sits lightly next to me. I stiffen, but don't move. I watch her out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm so sorry." Jess apologizes. I look up at her in confusion. None of this is her fault. Or is it? Did she do something? But then she wouldn't have helped me.

"You don't deserve any of this." Jess says. Is she apologizing for someone else? Something else?

Jess gently takes one of my hands in hers. "I wish I could take your pain away."

At first, I'm confused. I don't feel pain. I'm not hurting, at least, not right now. Then I realize, she must mean the fear I feel, and the sadness.

I take a deep breath, and look straight up at her. _Thank you._ I tell her.

Jess reels back slightly, and then smiles at me. She leans forward, and pulls me into a hug. Her hugs aren't like Sam's, desperate and tight. Her hugs are tender, one hand on the back of my head, gently holding me to her chest, and the other resting on my back. These hugs don't make me feel instantly safe, like Sam's do, but this hug makes me feel something else. Loved. Something I only felt with _him, _and even then, only for a few precious hours. Something as rare as kindness for me.

Something I haven't felt in a long time.

**Hope you guys liked that. Please, please review. It would mean a lot to me, to know that you read my story. : ) **

**Let me know if you like Lilly. I do, but I'd like to know your perspective. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Carrie Richards had seen a lot in her ten years of being a social worker. Abandoned children, abused children, neglected children, traumatised, catatonic, mute. Still, this case seemed to stick out to her like a sore thumb.

A girl was found in a barn, where others had obviously been. However, it wasn't clear whether she had been abandoned, kidnapped, lost, or something else. The possibilities were endless. There was no missing child report coming from anyone, which led to the theory of abandonment. However, it seemed like they had...partied...or something, before leaving her. She had also been tied up, which could mean kidnapping, except there was no ransom note, and no missing child report from concerned parents.

This case seemed to be turning in repeating circles. It all seemed to come back to the unaccounted for missing child report. It couldn't be kidnapping, because someone would have noticed her gone, couldn't be lost for the same reason. That left only abandonment, but the behavior evident from the beer bottles wasn't normal for an abandonment. Again, circles.

Carrie crossed the large waiting area to the nurses station. She showed her badge and explained who she was here for. The nurse smiled sympathetically, and pointed down the hall. Carrie nodded briskly, and promptly made her way up a staircase, down a hallway, and scanned a card in a lock before entering the Psych Ward.

Carrie looked for room A14, and found it at the end of the hallway. She lightly knocked on the door, and opened the door slowly.

Carrie swung the door open, and peered into the room of A14. The room with the girl called Lilly.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

The door opens, and I turn around with a small smile, expecting Sam. Instead, my eyes meet a woman wearing a tan jacket and skirt. I let out a shriek. Jess puts an arm on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Jess asks quietly. The woman closes the door behind her.

"I'm very sorry to disturb you." The woman says gently. "My name is Carrie Richards. I'm the social worker assigned to Lilly's case."

Jess's grip on my shoulders tightens, and I whimper. Her hold, however, stays just as firm, as if she were reluctant to let me go for even an instant in front of this woman.

The door opens again, and this time, it is Sam. He's holding a tray with juice, toast, and a paper cup. He pauses when he spots the woman, but crosses the room to me.

Sam takes no notice of the woman, first placing the tray on my lap. I stare down at all the food, realising I'm hungry. My stomach growls, making me want to wolf down all of the food. Sam pulls the tray away for a moment when I lunge ravenously for it.

"Hold it!" He orders me. I freeze, one hand reaching for the tray. Sam sighs, watching me.

"You can relax." He says gently. I pull back, slightly embarrassed. Sam hands me the paper cup. I look inside eagerly, but only find ice chips. I look up at Sam in dismay, my stomach growling again.

"Eat those first." Sam tells me. "Slowly."

I start placing the chips in my dry mouth, relishing the way they cool off my tongue and relieve the parched feeling on the roof of my mouth.

The woman coughs slightly. "Excuse me?" She asks politely. Sam turns, and gazes at her warily.

"Who are you?" Sam asks. The woman holds out her hand.

"I'm Carrie Richards. I'm the social worker assigned to Lilly's case." She explains. Sam doesn't shake her hand, and after a moment, she lets it fall.

"Lilly's already has a case?" Sam asks tightly. I don't know why he's so upset. He didn't seem to care when the other adults came in here to talk. I place more ice in my mouth, and they melt quickly.

"Yes, in these kinds of situations we find it's best to get involved as soon as possible." Carrie says briskly.

"These kinds of situations?" Sam repeats through gritted teeth.

"Unique situations." Carrie clarifies. "We try to meet the child and find out how things stand early on, so we can figure out what would be best, considering the circumstances."

"Right." Sam replies.

Carrie looks at me. She walks up to the bed, and looks down at me.

"Hi, Lilly." She smiles. I watch her with mistrust. How can I trust her? Sam doesn't. So I can't. I grab a piece of toast, and start nibbling on the edge. Carrie turns back to Sam.

"Have the police been here to gather a statement?" Carrie asks doubtfully.

"No." Sam says simply. "It wouldn't be much of a statement from her."

"Have they gathered a statement from you?" Carrie asks.

Sam looks startled for a moment. "Uh, no. Are they supposed to?"

Carrie shrugs. "It could be beneficial to solving the case. I would call them as soon as possible."

Sam nods vaguely. "Right…" He trails off.

Carrie looks back at me. "Lilly, is there anything that you can remember from that night that you can tell me?" She asks.

I start to shake my head, first slowly, then faster. Of course I can remember. I remember everything. I remember too much.

"No." I whisper, my voice hoarse. "No." My breathing becomes more labored, and I feel tremors run down my spine.

"Lilly, it's okay, you don't have to answer." Sam reassures me.

My mind has other ideas. Suddenly, the memories of that night, and ones before it, bombard me.

I shake my head more. "No no no no no no no no no no no no no no-" I rant getting louder with each word. I can hear voices in my head, screaming at me, shouting me, yelling at me.

_Worthless._

_Pathetic._

_Trash._

_Useless._

_Freak._

I feel a hand on my arm, and I scream. I thrash around, twisting away from the hands that are touching me. Grabbing me. Hurting me. Strong hands try to hold me down, and I cry out in response.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" I scream. "SAM! SAAAAM!"

More hands on my arms, and my legs, immobilizing them, making me feel trapped. I can't breathe, and everything feels fuzzy. Voices are talking, loudly. I can hear some shouting, some speaking calmly, and others seem to be spouting nonsense.

I feel something attache to my wrist, holding it tight to the railing on the bed. Another on my other wrist. Tears run down my cheeks like a river. I shake my head back and forth, moaning. I try to kick with my legs, and I discover that they are immobile as well.

"Sam, Sam, Sam," I moan. I feel a hand on my face for a split second, and my eyes fly open.

"SAM!" I sob. I can't see anything through the haze of tears. I shut my eyes tight again. I feel someone place something rubber over my mouth and nose. I moan, shaking my head, fighting the hands on my face. Someone lifts up my head to slip a strap over it, and then places it back on the bed.

Gradually, I hear a voice next to my ear. Sam.

"...need to stay calm, okay? The doctors aren't trying to hurt you, they're trying to help."

I whimper in fear when I feel someone put a strap around my upper arm.

"That's just a blood pressure cuff." Sam explains quietly. "They're making sure you're staying calm."

The cuff gets tighter, and tighter, and tighter, and then all the pressure goes away.

I open my eyes, and I see many faces above me. One of them is Maya. Another is Dr. Trace. And a bunch of men wearing white. I whine, and strain against the restraints pointlessly.

"Hey, Lilly." I hear a voice in my ear. Sam's voice.

I look to my left, and I see Sam's large hazel eyes staring back at me. Even though it's secured to the bed, I open up my hand, and I feel his large hand grip mine. That small pressure helps me stay still.

"Lilly, they want you to sleep for a little bit, okay?" Sam says calmly.

I feel a jolt of panic, and I whimper. Sam's eyes crinkle in sympathy.

"I know it's scary, but I'm going to be right here when you wake up. I promise." He states. The air inside the mask changes, and it starts to smell funny. My vision get's a little blurry, then a lot more blurry.

"Sam…" I beg as things black out. I hear one last thing before I lose consciousness.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I watch piteously as Lilly's eyes close. Her death grip on my hand loosens, and her fingers relax.

"Sir, we should probably give her a feeding tube for the time being." A nurse suggests. Dr. Trace sighs, but nods, and the nurses and orderlies go about getting the feeding tube and IV installed.

I stand. Dr. Trace nods at me, and he pulls the rest of the orderlies out of the room.

I sigh, and run a hand through my hair. I turn, and see Ms. Richards standing in the corner, one eyebrow raised. I walk away from the other nurses, who are finishing up with the feeding tube, and I cross to Ms. Richards.

"Sam, can I ask you something?" She says cautiously.

I nod tiredly. "Shoot." I say.

"Would you and Jessica be prepared to take custody of Lilly?" She asks clearly.

I stare at her in shock. "What?" I choke in disbelief. She doesn't want to send Lilly off to some childrens home?

"We don't know at this point whether her parents are alive or not, and if they are, and they come looking for her, we want Lilly to be close. If we send her to a children's or foster home, she could be easily lost in the system." Ms. Richards explains.

"In addition, you seem to calm her more effectively than anything short of drugging her, and human comfort is much better for her than sedatives. We'll have to do a background check, of course, but it shouldn't be a problem." Ms. Richards promises.

I feel relief at the thought. Sure, it'll be stressful, but I hate the idea of leaving her alone.

"What about college? And school for Lilly?" I ask Ms. Richards.

"You can take a semester off at any point if you have a viable excuse." She says. I nod. "And for Lilly, I think it's best if we take this one step at a time."

"Let me talk to Jess. We'll figure it out together." I request.

Ms. Richards nods. "Very well. I'd like your answer as soon as possible."

I nod, and Ms. Richards exits the room.

I look at Lilly again, and I smile.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for a little while longer."

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. It really means a lot that you wanted to let me know how you felt about my writing. So, thanks again. : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Jess walks back in the room when everyone else leaves. She looks down at Lilly in pity. I walk over to her, and wrap her in a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving." Jess whispers. "I just...couldn't handle it."

I hug her tighter. "I know."

I take a step back, and look her straight in the eye. "Jess, I need to talk to you about something serious."

"What, Sam?" Jess asks with concerned eyes.

I take a deep breath. "They haven't found Lilly's parents. They don't know her last name, or whether her parents might be alive." I pause. "They want us to take custody of her."

Jess's eyes widen. "Take custody. Of her." She repeats, shell shocked.

I nod cautiously. "Yeah."

Jes shakes her head in confusion, as if trying to shake her thoughts together. "Sam, we have school. And we can't just...adopt her! Do you honestly think we're ready for a kid?"

I chuckle slightly. "No. But I think Lilly's ready for parents. For a stable home. A good one."

Jess looks at me uncertainly. "I don't know, Sam."

"The social worker said we can take a semester off of school at any point if we have a viable reason." I rush through the words, desperate to convince her. "And she isn't a baby, so it won't be that hard." I add.

"Sam, this is a bigger decision than that. Yes, she's older, but she has a ton of problems. We won't have to change diapers, but we'll still have to get up in the middle of the night to wake her up from nightmares." Jess looks at me seriously. "If we do this, you can't expect it to be easy."

I nod. Jess sighs, looking resigned.

"Fine." She relents.

"We can keep her?" I ask excitedly. Jess laughs.

"Sam, she isn't a puppy!" Jess protests. Then she sombers up. "Really, I don't want you to expect this to be easy."

I nod. "I get it. But I really think we can help her." Jess smiles.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I pull my baby around another corner, laughing at people's expressions in the cars next to me. Nothing makes me feel better than driving around in my baby. She's beautiful, and everyone knows it.

I see the hospital come into view, and my funny mood deserts me. Smart Standford Sam forgot to inform me of exactly where the hospital was when he asked me to come, so I had to activate the GPS in his phone to find out where he was.

I park the Impala in a nice open space close to the entrance, and I step out. I walk quickly through the front door, straight to the front desk.

"Hey, have you seen a guy around here?" I ask the lady.

She's young, and blonde. "You're going to have to be more specific than that." She says, a little testily.

"Tall." I specify. I hold my hand above my head. "About this tall. Pretty doe eyes. Answers to the name Sammy?" I ask. The lady stares at me blankly.

I let my hand fall. "Ah, never mind."

I walk away from the counter, pulling out my cell phone. I press Sam's number, and hold the phone up to my ear. Before the first ring, I hear his voice.

"Dean!" I pull the phone back and stare at it in confusion.

"Dean!" This time, I look up and see Sam running down the hall towards me. I nod, and put away my phone in my pocket. Sam dodges a nurse, and finally comes to a stop in front of me.

"Sup, Sammy?" I ask with a smile.

He lets out a huffy laugh, and shakes his head. "Man, it's good to see you."

He starts walking back the way he came, leading me.

"So, how was the hunt?" He asks, glancing back at me.

"Just a simple werewolf. No big deal." I say, shrugging. In reality, that oversized poodle was a bit of a handful, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Sam laughs. "Right. Simple." He looks back at me, and I can tell he sees straight through the act. "Nothing is ever simple in our lives, Dean."

We reach the Psych Ward of the hospital, and I stare at Sam in disbelief.

"You serious?" I ask. "Your little angel is stuck in here?"

Sam grimaces. "Yeah."

I pause waiting for more info. "Care to elaborate?"

Sam shakes his head. "You'll see for yourself."

He opens the big double doors, and walks me down the hallway some, to room A14. He opens the door slightly, and peers in.

I see a girl lying limply on a cot in the center of the room. Her eyes are closed, and her head is lolling to the wall. I walk inside the room, and give a shrug.

"Sam," I start, containing my impatience. "I still don't understand why she'e stuck in the loony bin."

Sam sighs. I roll my eyes. _What an emotional girl. _

"I was hoping she would be awake by now." Sam says unhelpfully. "She's in here, because...she didn't really react well to being in the regular rooms."

"Sam, cut the yoda impression." I snap. "Just spit it out."

"She had to be sedated to let anyone other than me near her. She ran out of her room when a nurse tried to replace her IV. She hates to have anyone touch her." Sam lists, pain in his voice. He turns away from me, and I feel guilty for giving him a hard time.

"I'm sorry, man." I say quietly. "You shouldn't have to deal with this on your own."

"I'm not alone." Sam whispers hoarsely, clearing his throat a few times. "Jess's here."

I chuckle a little. "Right, but she doesn't know how much of an emotional chick you are, eh, Sammy?"

He doesn't respond. I take a breath. "So, Jess, where is she?"

"One of the nurses let her sleep in the On-Call room for the doctors." Sam smiles. "She was bushed."

"Is that allowed?" I ask. "Ah, what the heck, like I care."

I look at Sam closely. "Speaking of sleep, why aren't you?" I ask.

Sam studies his shoes for a moment. "I was...waiting for you."

I notice the slight hesitation. "Sammy…you didn't know I was going to show up." I check the clock. Just after midnight.

"I couldn't sleep." He admits. His voice is hoarse again. "I keep seeing those kids. The knife. Her burns."

"Burns?" I start. "You didnt' tell me that."

He looks up at me in confusion. "Yeah, she has burns on her wrists and ankles."

I study her curiously. I walk around to the other side of the cot, and look at one of her wrists. There's a thick white bandage circling her wrist. Both wrists.

I look up and see her face. I feel my heart soften. She's a child. I'm not sure what exactly Sammy saw, but if it was something involving someone hurting her, I can see why he would be upset.

I gently place my hand on her shoulder, and she flinches under the touch. I pull away, not wanting to wake her, and she relaxes. I smile. I wonder what she's dreaming about…

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

_I land on the hard floor with a thump. I let out a small cry, but I hold the rest of the pain inside, in case they decide they want to hear me scream some more. I don't them to punish me._

"_Sleep tight, little freak." A voice snarls behind me. The door slams, and I'm left in nearly complete darkness, only a small lamp in the corner giving me light. I curl up in a ball where I lay, tiny whimpers fighting their way out of me. I sob quietly, my skin smarting and stinging. I have multiple new burns all over me. _

_I hear a familiar sound at the back of my cell. I weakly lift my head, and see his silhouette against the lamp light. _

_I whimper in relief, and reach one hand toward him. _

"_Oh, Darling." He sighs. He crosses the room in a few long strides, and kneels next to me. I crawl closer to him. He gently pulls me farther away from the doorway, into the blessed darkness. _

_He wraps his arms around me, and I inhale his familiar scent. It's very strong, almost metallic, but I feel comforted, despite the unpleasantness of the smell. It's his smell, which makes it perfect. _

_He adjusts for a moment, and I whimper when my bruised ribs protest. He freezes._

"_I'm sorry," I take a light breath of relief, and he holds me tighter. "That's right, I'm here. Daddy's here." He says gently._

"_Let me take the pain away." He asks. I nod lightly, and he places two fingers on my forehead. I feel the pain vanish immediately. I relax, sinking further toward him. _

"_Thank you," I breathe. I feel him place his cheek on top of my head. _

"_I'm so sorry." He apologizes. "You don't deserve this. None of it." _

_I stay silent, enjoying the sound of his voice. _

_He takes a deep breath in. "You remind me so much of your mother. She had your same strong spirit."_

_He pauses. "Did you know, she was the only woman I ever fell in love with?" _

_I shake my head. _

_He nods, I can feel him move on top of my head. "Yes, in fact, aside from you, she was the only person I ever truly loved. She had this innocence, this purity. Same as you." _

"_She was beautiful." I say quietly. I've heard some of this story before. He nods again._

"_Yes. Her name was Rosemary, and she was every bit as beautiful as the flower. More, in my opinion. She was graceful, and so kind." He tells me. "She was the kind of person that could thaw a frozen heart, a frozen soul." He pauses, and his arms tighten around me. "She was the one who taught me to love again." _

"_I can't see her." I say. I feel his head shake. _

"_No." He agrees quietly._

"_Tell me why, please?" I ask him. I know he doesn't like telling all the story, but I like hearing it._

"_I__ offered her a child, that she could conceive and carry herself. It would be everything good about her. Strong, innocent, kind." He pauses sadly. "She died, sadly, at childbirth. I miss her every day."_

"_What about you?" I ask him. "What's good about you?" _

_He laughs cynically. "Not much, I'm afraid. But I knew the child would be brave, and smart."_

_I frown at his answer. I hear a creak by the doorway, and I flinch away. I hold my breath until it leaves, and I still feel the tremors rocking my body._

"_Please take me away." I beg him, knowing what his answer will be. _

"_I can't." He says hoarsely. "They put a charm on you. I can't take you out of this room. I can't take you anywhere."_

"_Take it off." I offer. _

_His head shakes. "I can't touch it." He clears his throat. "Believe me, if it was possible, I would have taken you away long ago."_

_I sigh, and his hand comes up to lightly run his fingers through my hair. _

"_Don't worry, though." He says. "I'm going to create a world where you can live in safety, your mother can finally meet you, and I can protect you from hunters like them." He spits out the word "hunter" like it's something bad. _

_I hear the agony in his voice. He loves me. _

"_Daddy," I say quietly.  
_

"_Yes, Darling?" He asks. _

"_You are good." I say. "Really and truly."_

_I look up at his face, and I see his bright yellow eyes gleaming with emotion in the dark room._

**Ha ha ha! How's that for a cliff hanger? **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. If you do, please let me know. Reviews encourage me to keep the story going.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'd be happy to answer them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next installment. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed my story. I appreciate it!**

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I look down at Lilly's sleeping form. She lets out a small whimper, and I brush my hand lightly over her forehead. She relaxes into the mattress.

Dean sits up in his chair.

"Sam, I thought you only had those weirdo visions when the demon was involved." He says cautiously.

"Yeah," I say. I look at him. I feel a jolt of fear. "You don't think he's still…?"

"Alive?" Dean finishes. I nod. He shakes his head resolutely. "No way, we toasted him."

"Then what do you mean?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I don't know, Sam. I'm just pointing something out." He says. "Maybe she has something to do with the demon."

I snort. "Her? Dean, she's afraid of her own shadow."

He stands up. "I know. That's what I mean."

My eyes narrow as I catch his drift. "Are you saying he could have done this to her?"

Dean shrugs. "I'm not saying anything. It just looks that way. Possibly."

"Dean, the demon's dead. Maybe some of his followers…?"

Dean sighs. "I don't know, Sam. This whole thing is too weird."

"Tell me about it." I mumble.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I wake up slowly. I can still smell his smell, still feel his arms around me. I miss him. I haven't seen him for a long time. I wish he would come back.

I roll over, and I see Sam standing over me. He crouches down, and smiles softly at me. I see movement in the corner of my eye, and my eyes dart over to see it. I freeze when I see a man standing near the back of the room. Sam notices me staring, and he places a hand on my arm.

"It's okay, that's my brother. He won't hurt you." Sam promises.

Dean creeps forward, and crouches on my other side. "I'm Dean." He introduces himself.

I watch him warily. The door opens, and I cringe back against Sam. Jess walks in, looking tired. Behind her, Carrie Richards enters with some papers.

"Sam," She says with a smile and a nod.

"The background check went great. You and Jess have been cleared to gain temporary custody of Lilly." Carrie smiles again. "Congratulations."

"That's great." Sam laughs. Jess grins at us.

Carrie leads Sam and Jess over to the side to sign the final papers. Dean sits on the bed next to me.

"You're in good hands, kid." He tells me. "You pretty much have two girls taking care of you."

I don't answer him.

"You know, I bet you can talk." Dean guesses. "I bet you hear and understand most of what's going on."

He looks down at me. "I think you just don't want to talk." _Or you're hiding something._ He thinks. I wince.

The other three come back over. Sam stands by my shoulder, and Jess stands by him.

"Congratulations, again." Carrie says. "I'll be in touch in a little while."

She pulls the door shut behind her. I let out a shudder when she leaves.

"Do you think she could be discharged today?" Jess asks.

"Maybe," Sam says. "I'll go get Dr. Trace."

As he rounds the bed to the door, I slip off of the cot, and rush to his side. I grip his hand, and stare at the floor. I can feel everyone's shock.

"You want to come, Lilly?" Sam asks gently. I hold his hand tighter in response.

"Okay, then." Sam says. He opens the door, and leads me out to the hallway. He walks me to a pair of double doors, and then through them.

As we walk through the hallways, my heart pounds. I didn't really want to leave that room, I just had to get away from Dean. He knows too much.

Sam rounds a corner, and he spots Dr. Trace. He calls out, and Dr. Trace turns to us. Dr. Trace nods to the nurse he's talking to, and walks over to us.

"Lilly, nice to see you out and about." He says gently. He looks up at Sam.

"She really shouldn't be up." Dr. Trace tells Sam sternly.

"She wanted to come." Sam says apologetically. "I didn't want to refuse, you know?"

Dr. Trace sighs, and nods. "Yes, I do."

"Actually, Dr. Trace, I wanted to talk to you about Lilly." Sam says. "We were hoping she could be discharged today."

Dr. Trace looks doubtfully at me. "I'm not sure Sam. I don't think another week here could hurt her, do you?"

"How would it help?" Sam asks. "Medically, there's not much more you can do, aside from stuffing her full of pills."

I shudder, not liking the sound of "stuffing" anything.

"What she needs is some R&R." Sam says. "Please, doctor."

"Dr. Trace sighs. "You'll want to schedule some appointments with Dr. Kennedy. I'd suggest at least twice a week."

Sam nods. "But she can go home?"

Dr. Trace smiles. "Yes, she can."

Sam laughs in relief. He looks down at me. "You ready to get outta here?"

I smile weakly and offer a miniscule nod. Dr. Trace laughs.

"I don't blame you." He looks at Sam. "I'll walk back with you. There are a few things I'd like to discuss."

We slowly make our way to my room, Sam and Dr. Trace making small talk along the way. When we reach the door, Sam opens the door.

"Why don't you head in?" He says. I skirt inside, hugging the wall, and I edge around the room until I reach the bed. Sam looks in at Dean and Jess. He nods to them, and they stand and walk out.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Jess walks into the hallway, with Dean close behind her. Dean pulls the door shut, and Dr. Trace looks at us seriously.

"If Lilly's going to discharged today, there are a few things I want to run by you." Dr. Trace says.

He looks at me. "Honestly, I would sign her up for more than two a week, but don't tell her."

I raise my eyebrows, but I nod.

He looks at Jess and me. "Is your brother going to be staying with you?"

"I'm not sure, but probably, for a little." I shrug, with a glance to Dean. He nods.

"If he does, you should try to get her used to him. Obviously, she trusts Sam, and somewhat Jessica, but I don't think she knows Dean very well."

I nod. "Okay."

Dr. Trace places his hands in his pockets. "When you get home, you're going to want to place Lilly under what I call 'Trauma Watch'."

Jess cocks her head, and Dean reels back slightly, looking confused. I decide to ask the question everyone's thinking.

"What's Trauma Watch, sir?"

"It's usually with younger patients, but also with older people. Basically, when someone has been through a traumatic event, they're going to have some issues. Nightmares, anxiety, the occasional panic attack. What you're watching out for is self harm tendencies, suicidal thoughts or actions, or a really bad panic attack, to the point of extreme discomfort."

Now I'm the one reeling. "You- you think Lilly would-?"

Dr. Trace holds up a hand. "I'm not saying she will. I'm merely suggesting that you watch for these."

"Of course." Jess says.

Dr. Trace smiles. "Great. I'll go get the discharge papers."

I sigh with relief, and open the door to Lilly's room. She's sitting on the bed, with one leg tucked under the others knee. The other leg dangles over the edge of the bed. She's playing with her hands, and staring at the floor.

Jess walks over to her, and sinks onto the mattress. She gently reaches up and brushes her fingers through Lilly's hair. Lilly flinches, but then settles, and lets Jess lightly play with her hair.

Dr. Trace re-enters with papers in his hands, and hands them to Jess. She signs a few places, and I sign. Dr. Trace grins.

"You're free to go." He says. "You can sign out at the front desk."

I feel a huge weight lift off my shoulders at the thought of getting home. Jess pulls a bag out from behind a chair, and sets it between her feet. She lifts out a pile of clothes. Jess looks at Dean and me.

"Well, get out." She says, like it should be obvious. Dean awkwardly lurches up from his chair, and he opens the door. I close it behind us.

"Dean, can you pull up the car?" I ask.

"Sure. My car or yours?" He asks, looking back.

I toss him my car keys. "Mine. Unless you want me driving your car?"

Dean nods. "Your car it is."

I laugh, and turn back to the room. The door opens, and Jess smiles at me. Lilly sits on the bed, in new clothes. She's wearing blue jeans, and a plain red shirt with a gray jacket over it. She has her curly brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Dean's pulling the car up." I state. I look at Jess. "I know you drove your car, but do you want a ride?"

"I think I'll take my car back." She says. "Speaking of, I should probably go…" She trails off.

"Sure, Jess." I say. "See you at home?"

Jess smiles, and lifts up on her tip-toes to kiss me. "Absolutely."

She leaves, and I sit next to Lilly. "You ready to go?"

She looks up at me, and I see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Lilly." I sigh, and tuck my arm over her. I pull her into a hug, and she grabs my jacket.

"It's okay." I promise. "You'll like it at our house. It's quiet, there's books, plenty of space. You'll like it there."

She takes a shaky breath, and nods. I stand up, and she stands with me. I pull her to the door, and we walk through the hospital.

People remember her from her outbursts, and they don't hide their stares. I make eye contact with them, and stare them down until they look away.

When we finally walk out into the sunlight, Lilly hisses for a moment, and shies away from the light. Then she shields her eyes, and steps forward. I see Dean in my car, pulled up to the curb.

I urge Lilly towards. "You see the green car?" She nods. "That's mine." I say.

We walk forward. I open the passenger door, and Lilly gingerly sits inside. Dean steps out, and tosses me the keys. He rounds the car, and I step into the car. I turn the ignition on, and Lilly jumps.

I pull out of the parking lot. Lilly cranes her neck around watching the world speed by. After a while, the rocking motion slowly lulls her to sleep.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Sorry there wasn't that much excitement in this one. I'm going to add some more next chapter…(he he he)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael sighed before opening the door to his fathers house. He was not looking forward to telling his father what had happened. He had been staying at Jimmy's house for a few days, to avoid doing just that.

"Michael!" His father, Marcus, roared. He appeared down the hall.

"Where have you been?" Marcus took a few steps forward, and then his eyes widened, coming to a realization.

"Where is it?" Marcus asked quietly. Michael felt his mouth go dry.

"Where is it?!" His father said louder, taking a few steps forward.

Michael felt a cold fear grip his heart. He used the fear to fuel the fire of his anger.

"He was never going to come for it! We had to get rid of it!" Michael shouted.

"Where?!" Marcus screamed. He walked forward until he was directly in front of Michael. Michael flinched, and then stood up in Marcus's face.

"She's... it's dead, okay?!" He shouted. Then he sagged. "It's dead." He repeated quieter.

There was a pause. "You killed it?" Marcus asked, fury barely disguised in his voice.

"No. But it's dead." Michael said in a whisper.

He felt himself slammed against the wall. His eyes flew up to Marcus, who had him by the collar. Michael grabbed at his father's wrists, knowing it wouldn't help. It never had.

"Where. Did. You. Leave. It." Marcus growled, the smell of stale whiskey coloring his breath.

"At- at a barn." Michael stuttered, hating the weakness in his voice.

Marcus lurched away from the wall, dropping Michael. Michael sagged against the wall, gasping. Michael took a tentative step towards his father. Abruptly, Marcus spun around and backhanded his son. The force of the blow took Michael by surprise, knocking him to the ground. Before he could recover, his father reached down and dragged him up again. He pulled Michael face to face, until their noses were inches apart.

"Take me to that barn." His father snarled.

**Indie's P.O.V.**

_I collapse onto the floor, gasping and holding my side. The oak door slams behind me. I stumble forward a few steps. I feel my legs give out, and I topple toward the floor. Suddenly, I feel strong arms catch me. I breathe a sigh of relief._

"_Daddy." I whisper. He sinks to the floor, holding me. _

"_Darling." He sighs. He places two fingers on my forehead, and the pain leaves. I sag in contentment. _

_He growls when he notices the new burns on my skin. I wince at his anger, though I know it isn't aimed at me. _

"_They hurt me, Daddy." I whisper. His grip around me tightens, and he cradles me against his chest. _

"_I know, Baby. I know." He murmurs. I feel my brow crease._

"_Daddy?" I say. _

"_Yes, Darling?" He purrs. I lean back against him._

"_Daddy, they told me that you could rescue me if you wanted to. You just didn't want to. They told me you don't love me." I look up at him. His eyes are shut._

_When he opens them, I start. His yellow eyes are full a deep, rich pain. The kind of pain that isn't physical, that resonates from deep within. From your soul. _

"_Darling, I want you to listen to me very closely, okay?" He asks gently. I nod. _

"_You must never, ever believe anything that hunters say." He tells me. "They are liars, and murderers."_

_I tuck myself closer to him, feeling the love radiate off of him. _

"_What are hunters?" I ask. _

"_They are humans." He says. Then he snorts. "Well, barely humans. They travel all over, trying to kill creatures that aren't human."_

"_Kittens?" I ask. Recently, he had brought me a kitten. Only for a few minutes, because it started making noise, but I still loved it. _

_He laughs. "Not quite. They hunt things like Daddy."_

"_Superheroes?" I ask. _

_He shakes his head. "I'm no superhero." He states. I hug him closer._

"_You are to me." I say firmly. "They hunt things like you?"_

_He nods. "Yes."_

"_Do the creatures deserve it?" I ask._

_He hesitates. "Depends on how you look at it. They're only trying to survive, but they kill some of the hunters' kind while doing so."_

_I think for a moment. I remember what the hunters said. I shudder._

"_Daddy, would those hunters hurt me?" I ask._

_He sighs. "Yes, my dear. They would. They would consider you one of the…bad things." He struggles with the words. _

"_But you aren't. You are perfect, and innocent, and beautiful. Even if they don't see it." He assures me._

"_Those hunters told me you don't love me." I say desperately, afraid that they are right. "Daddy, you love me, right?"_

_He gently pushes me back, so that he can look me straight in the eye. His bright yellow eyes stare right at me. I watch him warily._

"_Lilly, I now and forever will, love you with every part of me that allows me to do so. I swear, no matter what anyone says, that my love for you is real, and will never go away."_

_My eyes water, and I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him. _

"_I love you, Daddy." I whisper, my voice too hoarse with emotion to do anything else._

"_I love you, too, Darling. Now and forever."_

I blink my eyes open slowly, and I realize that my face is wet with tears. I wipe the moisture away with the back of my hand, and stare out the window.

I look over at Sam, who's driving. He notices me watching, and smiles.

"We'll be home in a few minutes." He says calmly.

I nod absently. I look behind us, and I see a nice black car trailing us. We stop, and I tap Sam's arm.

_Someone's following us. _I state.

He starts, but then relaxes. "That's just my brother. Dean."

I nod. Now that I look closer, I can just make out Dean's face in the windshield. I shudder.

Sam pulls into a driveway, and I look around curiously. Sam gets out of the car, and I flinch when the door slams shut. He walks around to my side, and he opens the door for me. Sam holds out his hand, and I tentatively grab it. I ease out of the car, toward Sam.

Dean parks his car, and then he steps out. He walks over to us, gazing up at the house. He whistles once, admiring it.

"Nice house, Sammy." Dean says. "What's the sleeping arrangement around here?"

"We have an extra bedroom for Lilly, and you can sleep on the couch." Sam says briskly to Dean. Dean puts a fake hurt expression on his face.

"What? Why can't I have the bedroom?" Dean teases.

"Because Lilly just spent a week sleeping on a hospital bed, and you're annoying." Sam quips.

Dean snorts. "Well, I just spent a few days in a hospital chair." He grumbles.

I feel my face burn. I look up at Sam. _It's okay. He can use the bedroom. _I tell him. Sam's expression softens.

"Lilly, Dean can take the couch. It won't kill him." Sam says kindly, placing an arm around my shoulders.

Dean watches our exchange curiously. "Sam, is she talking to you?" He asks incredulously.

For some reason, I don't like the way he's looking at me. I shrink back, and try to settle my heart. I hear Sam's gentle reply.

"Yeah, Dean." He says.

"Hm." Is all Dean says in reply. Again, I feel dread, and I don't know why.

Sam leads me up to the house, and opens the door for me. I enter, and stand still in the hallway, taking it all in. It really is a nice house, white and clean looking. Dean shuts the door behind us with a _bang_, and I flinch.

"Up here, Lilly." Sam says. He leads me up a staircase.

"Sam?" I hear Jess say.

"We're here, Jess!" Sam calls down.

Sam leads me to a room next to the bathroom, and the end of the hallway. He pushes the door open, and I feel my eyes widen as I gaze around the room. It's enormous. There's a huge bed in the center of the room. A shelf sits across from the bed, decorated by pictures and drawers. A window stands on the right side of the bed, covered by white curtains. On the bedside table, an alarm clock and small lamp sit motionless.

This has to be Sam and Jess's room. It's too big to be mine. I don't move until Sam nudges me into the room.

"Sorry it's so small." He apologizes. "We wanted to have some kind of guest room, and this one was the only one that would work."

I raise my eyebrows. _Mine? _I ask Sam. He doesn't even flinch this time, only smiles.

"Yep. All yours." He says. I walk numbly over to the window, and I pull back the curtain to get a look outside. Suddenly, a hand above me pulls the curtain to the left, abruptly widening my view. I flinch for a moment, and then relax.

"Want to try the bed?" Sam asks cheerfully. I look up at him, and a small grin makes it's way onto my face. I feel shocked when I realize what it is. I'm happy. Something that doesn't happen too often.

I look up at Sam, my face shining with emotion. _I'm happy._ I tell him. Sam smiles. He puts an arm around my shouders.

"Me, too."

**There you go. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. Let me know if you did.**

**Also, tell me your thoughts on Azazel. Do you like the "good guy" that Lilly sees in him? If so, why? If not, why not? (You get the point)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I sit on the bed, looking around at my new room. My new room. I take a deep breath, feeling happy all the way through.

There's a knock on my door. Jess pokes her head in.

"Lilly, dinners ready." She says with a smile. I nod.

I hop down from the bed. Sam has only brought me here a few hours ago, and yet it already feels like home.

I walk downstairs quietly, easing into a chair at the table. Jess sets a plate of chicken on the table, and Sam and Dean each take the leg. Jess cuts me a slice of meat, and places it on my plate.

I eat it slowly, enjoying every bite. There's a slight burn when it goes down my throat, but I think that's just from the salt. Still, I only manage to eat half the plateful. I pick at it until everyone else is done, and then I follow their lead when they take the dishes over to the sink.

Sam and Dean walk into their front room. I'm about to follow when I hear them talking.

"Dean, she's a little girl." Sam whispers.

"She's not normal, Sam. None of this is adding up. You had a vision about her, which means she has something to do with Yellow Eyes, but she's not old enough to be one of the chosen ones." Dean hisses. "She looks like she was beaten for years, maybe her whole life, but most demons don't have enough patience to torture for more than a day or two."

"What are you trying to say?" Sam snaps.

"I think she's hiding something." Dean says simply. "She must know something, but she isn't telling us."

"Why would you think that?" Sam hisses.

"Because she is. I can tell." Dean says, sure of himself.

"Don't you dare say anything to her. I swear, if you scare her because of your stupid paranoia..." Sam rages quietly. The anger is evident in his voice.

Jess walks past me into the room with the boys.

"You guys need anything?" She asks cautiously. She doesn't know what they were arguing about, only that they were.

"No." Sam says, just as Dean answers, "Yes."

She looks back and forth at them in confusion.

"Could you get my jacket from the car?" Dean asks. Jess nods.

She walks over to the front door. I look at the boys, and I catch Dean's eye. I feel a chill run down my spine. I spin towards Jess, and I run to catch her. I grab her hand, in my sign of "I want to come". She looks down at me in confusion, and then allows me to follow her.

We walk to Dean's car. She opens the front door. She looks around, and then looks over at me.

"Could you check the trunk?" She asks. I nod, and walk around to the back of the car. I pull the trunk open. Nothing. I sigh, and start to close it, when I notice a small opening in the floor. It looks like some kind of finger grip. I place my fingers cautiously inside, and pull up. The floor pops up quickly.

I gasp and stare at the discovery I have made. Guns. So many guns. That isn't it. Silver blades, sliver bullets. Holy water, odd bones, talismans, clumps of hair. I shudder.

"Lilly, you find anything?" Jess asks.

What does this mean? Could Dean be a hunter? Like Daddy warned me about? Why were they talking about "Yellow Eyes"? Is that...Daddy?

"Lilly?" Jess says again. She walks around to me, and gasps when she sees what I've found.

"Oh no." She whispers. I look up at her in fear. She sighs.

"Come inside. Sam and Dean will explain." Jess promises.

Wait, _Sam_ and Dean? Are they in this together?

Jess closes the trunk, and leads me up to the front door.

"Sam? Dean?" She calls. They walk up to us.

"Yeah?" Dean says, watching me suspiciously.

"I think you need to talk." Jess says. "Someone found something in the trunk."

Sam pulls in a sharp breath. Dean closes his eyes for a second.

"Okay, let's talk." Sam relents. He leads all of us into the front room, and we each take a seat on the couches. Sam and Jess sit next to each other, and Dean sits on the recliner adjacent to it. I sit on the couch opposite Sam and Jess. My hearts pounding in my throat.

"Listen, Lilly," Sam starts gently. "The world isn't like you thought it was."

Dean cuts in. "There are some bad things out there. They kill people."

My heart pounds louder, and I feel a shudder race down my back. Please, don't let them be what I think. Please.

"Things like vampires, werewolves, ghosts." Dean lists. Sam shoots him a look. Again, I can't read his mind, but the look is urgent, and disbelieving. I think he wants Dean to slow down, so he doesn't scare me. Too late.

"Me and my brother, we hunt those things down." Sam says calmly. He reconsiders. "Well, we used to. I'm going to school now, but Dean still hunts."

Dean scoffs. "Please, Sam. You're still a hunter." He smiles. "Just a...retired one."

I feel nauseous. They're hunters. I should have known. Marcus warned me.

_The iron shackles burn into my skin, singeing my wrists. I feel more holy water flicked onto my face. I scream. A hand flies across my face, stinging my cheek. _

"_Little abomination." Marcus hisses into my ear. I shudder, but stay still. Marcus looks around for a moment, as if expecting him to show up. He doesn't. He never has. _

"_Michael!" Marcus snaps. Michael pops his head into the room. Marcus grins. _

"_Bring me the book please." He asks evilly. _

_I start trembling. "N-no. P-p-please." I stutter in a hoarse whisper. Marcus grabs my hair, and forces my head back against the back of the chair. I whimper._

"_I'll do whatever I bloody want to do, girl. This is my house." He whispers in my ear. _

_As Michael hands the large leather bound book to Marcus, I struggle pointlessly against the chains. Shifting only makes them burn me worse, but I have to get out. _

_Marcus laughs, and slams a hand against my throat, trapping me to the chair. _

"_Oh, no you don't." He snarls. "You'll never get away. Because, if it isn't us who has you, it'll be some other hunter, intent on burning you, and burning you, and burning you until there's nothing left."_

_I sag against the chair. I know he's right._

_Marcus opens the book, and finds a specific page. He clears his throat once, a harsh sound. He grins at me cruelly, and starts reciting the exorcism. _

_An explosion of pain overtakes my body, and an inhuman scream rings through the small space. I know it's mine. I feel the pain. I have always felt the pain. I will always feel the pain._

I gasp and lurch up from the couch, leaning on the arm for support. Sam stands up in unison, reaching for me. I lunge away from him, stumbling back towards the front door.

Dean's eyes narrow, and he watches me suspiciously.

"Lilly? Hey, are you okay?" Sam asks me gently, his hands held out in a calming way. He walks forward slowly, coming toward me.

I look back at the door. Dean notices. In the time it would take to open the door, Dean would be across the room to me. I glance at the back door. Sam is standing in that direction, he would catch me. There's only one option left.

Suddenly, I bolt for the stairs, pounding up three at a time. I hear Sam and Dean rushing after me, and Jess following anxiously. Sam yells my name, but Dean doesn't bother, merely following with the calm determination of a hunter chasing his prey.

I reach my room, and burst through the door, slamming it shut behind me. I turn the lock, and back away as they start pounding frantically on the door.

"Lilly! Open this door!" Sam shouts. I shiver. Why should I? So they can tie me up and spray me with holy water? Use iron chains? Read an exorcism that doesn't dispel me, but causes major pain?

The pounding stops for a seconds, and I hear Dean murmuring something to Sam. Suddenly, there's a huge _BANG._ The door shakes. My eyes widen. Dean's trying to break down the door. I look at the dresser next to the door. Grimly, I raise a shaking hand, and the dresser slowly slides across the floor, in front of the door. The banging continues, and I back up to the wall, huddling down. I cover my face with my arms, and I sob. I want them to go away. I want my father. I want Daddy.

I glance up for a moment, and catch sight of the large window. I stand shakily, and walk over to it. I see the locks, easily opened. I glance back at the trembling door. Do I dare?

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Dean slams into the door again. I throw him the crowbar I found in our garage. He sticks it in the small crack in the doorway, and tries again to pry the door open.

He falls back for a moment, gasping. He shakes his head.

"The doors blocked by something." He looks up at me. "I don't think I can move it."

I stare at him. "How could she move something that you can't?"

Dean looks at the door seriously. "I don't know." He pauses. "We need to get in there."

I walk up to the door, and I peer through the crack. At first I don't see anything, and I don't hear the sobbing I heard earlier.

"Lilly? Hey, let's talk about this, okay? Please open the door." I beg. Nothing. Then my eye catches something. A white curtain, blowing in the wind of an open window.

I feel a jolt of adrenaline run through my body. I tense against the door. I need to be in there. Now.

I feel a strange snap in my head, and a feeling of power rushes throughout me. I hear a_ CRASH_ on the other side_._ I burst through the door. I stand still for a moment, taking in the scene. A large clear rectangle of clean floor surrounded by dust where the dresser used to stand. There are drag marks across the ground, as if something pushed the dresser in front of the door. The window stands open, a breeze blowing through the room. Across the room, the dresser sits in pieces. It looks like something flung it across the room.

Dean follows me in. He walks over to the dresser, wrecked and in pieces. Dean looks up at me suspiciously. I feel my face grow hot, but I cross over to the window like nothing happened. I look down at the ground. This room is two stories up. I see the roof of another room slightly below the window. It's possible that she jumped onto the lower roof, then to the floor. I don't see any foot prints, and she could have run in any direction.

I turn back to the others. "We have a slight problem."

**Hey everybody! Sorry this chapter took so long to update. I had to take a little break to make sure my writing was still quality. **

**If you're enjoying the story, please let me know. It's really nice to hear your support. **

**If you have any questions, I can answer them in the next chapter as well. : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael parked the car on the side of the street by the barn. He stepped out, and so did his father. Michael made his way to the barn in silence, acutely aware of his father following a few paces behind.

Michael pushed the large barn door open, gazing warily inside. He hesitated before entering, nervous about what he might discover.

Marcus, however, had no such qualms, and marched straight past his son, inspecting the barn. Michael could see his spine stiffen when they didn't spot a body.

"How many of you were here?" Marcus asked, cutting through the silence in the large space.

"'Bout fifteen." Michael answered carefully.

"How did you...try...to kill it?" Marcus asked, emphasising the "try", as obviously, they had not succeeded.

"We cut it up...hoping it would bleed to death." Michael stated.

His father gazed around, nodding, but Michael could feel the barely contained rage coming from his father in waves.

"And did you, perhaps, think to stay and _SEE IF IT DIED AT ALL?!" _Marcus's voice rose to a shout, and Michael flinched.

"Dad, there isn't any way she could have left on her own. She was bleeding too much." Michael protested, his voice cracking as his father rounded on him. He blanched as he realized his mistake.

"IT! That little freak is an _IT_!" Marcus barked. Michael cringed back from his father, nodding weakly.

"Someone must have found her." Marcus breathed, running a hand through his hair. He looked over at his son, anger making him see red. "You can't do anything right, can you?" He snarled.

He stalked up to his son, raising a hand.

"You couldn't keep watch over it, couldn't kill it!" Marcus shouted. Michael cowered under his father's hateful gaze.

"You couldn't do your job! Couldn't protect her!" Marcus shouted unsteadily. Michael knew he was no longer talking about the girl.

"Dad…" Michael protested feebly. Marcus's hand shot out, and crashed into his son's face, sending Michael tumbling to the floor.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

My bare feet pound against the grass. I'm breathing heavily, and there's a sharp pain in my side. I'm not sure where I am, only that I'm running in the grass along the road.

I know I have to stay away from them. Now that I've run away, I will be punished if they catch me. I can't let them catch me.

I run until I can't run anymore, and then I only slow to a jog. My breath catches and hitches, and I can hardly see for the tears in my eyes.

I turn down another street, taking random turn after random turn until I'm absolutely and completely lost. Eventually, I collapse onto the grass, pressing my face into my knees. I hear cars pass, and I flinch as they do, but no one stops.

I hear a rumble from the sky, and a few sparse raindrops fall on my shoulders. The drops remind me of the tears falling on my cheeks.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

I jump into my Impala, and start the ignition. Grimly, I pull out of the driveway, turning left onto the street.

After Sam discovered that Lilly had indeed run away, I suggested we split up to look for her. Jess's staying at the house, in case Lilly comes back, Sam decided to comb through the woods, and I'm patrolling the streets.

My eyes rake over the yards and sidewalks, watching everyone, but looking for her.

I can't stop replaying her expression as we told her about the supernatural. How at first, it was nervous, which quickly turned to fear and horror, which in turn morphed to desperation. What did she think we were saying? That we were supernatural creatures? That we were going to hurt her with one?

She didn't seem to scared when we were talking about the creatures, only nervous. True fear showed itself when we told her that hunted those things...then she got really scared.

Realization hits me. She was afraid we were going to hurt _her_. She was afraid that we knew she was, in fact, a supernatural creature.

I shake my head. Even with all my misgivings, that seems impossible. Lilly, while she has her secrets, is innocent. Kind. Genuinely a good person. Or, at least, she seems like a good person. I find it hard to swallow that she could be the kind of thing that we hunt.

Besides, if she was a supernatural thing, she would have killed someone by now. Right?

o0o0o0o0o

Reluctantly, I pull into the driveway, and put my Impala into park. After searching for three hours, I have nothing to show for it. I glance at the clock, which displays that it's 8:34pm. I run a hand over my face. Great. Just great.

The rain pounds against my windshield, an endless beating that never ceases. Lilly's out there somewhere, stuck in this storm. The sun hasn't set yet, and that offers me some slight comfort.

I open the car door, and shut it with more force than necessary. I stalk up to the house, and open the door roughly. When I enter the kitchen, Jess looks up hopefully. Her face falls. I sigh.

"I take it she hasn't come back yet?" I say. Jess shakes her head.

"Is Sam back?" I ask. Another head shake.

I walk back into the hallway, and pull out my cell. I punch in Sam's number, and wait anxiously.

Finally he picks up. "Dean?" He says hopefully.

"I haven't found her." I state. A large silence falls between us.

"You should come back." I tell him. "We'll call the police, they can help us search."

There's another pause. I wonder if we've gotten disconnected.

"Sam?" I say cautiously.

"What if they take her away, Dean?" Sam rasps hoarsely.

I sigh. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay, Sammy?" I say calmly. This kid could get so emotional.

I hear Sam's shaky breath. I feel slightly worried. "You can make it back, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Sam insists. "Just wet. And cold."

"Man, if you're not here in thirty minutes, I'm coming out there to get you." I say, only half-way kidding. The last thing we need is Sam collapsing from hypothermia.

"Stop worrying, I'll be there." Sam snaps testily.

I sigh again. "Yeah, you should hope so."

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I am soaked. I've been sitting in this same yard for hours, unsure of where to go next. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head, but it hasn't done much to keep me dry. I suppose I could move somewhere covered, but I don't have the energy.

I should be used to people hurting me. I am, in a way. Physical pain doesn't faze me much. Not after what I've been through.

However, I don't think I've ever felt this. This odd ripping sensation in my chest, like my heart is tearing in two. I know what it is, though. Betrayal. Heartbreak. I trusted Sam, trusted Jess. I let them hug me, touch me, comfort me. And after all that, they turn out to be monsters. Murderers.

I never trusted Dean, though. Maybe that's why it doesn't hurt so much to learn that he's a hunter. He seems the type. Rude, suspicious, loud, mean. Cruel.

I feel so sad. I find myself yearning for someone to hold me, to tell me it's going to be okay. I find myself yearning for Sam. And I wish I didn't. Who aches for the feel of a murderers arms around their shoulders? Who wants the love of a stranger? A stranger who kills?

Cars pass me by, one by one. None of them even hesitate as they drive by. Everyone is the same. Some look at me. Some don't even offer a glance. Too sucked in by their own lives to offer help to one lost girl. Not that I would accept. The only one I have ever been able to trust is Daddy. It holds true, even now.

I sob into my arms. I want my father. I miss him so badly. He was the one good thing in my life of horrors, the thing that kept me going, kept me sane. Now, I haven't seen him in months. Has he abandoned me? Or, worse, has my superhero finally fallen?

A car pulls up to the curb, disturbing my thoughts. A maroon volkswagen. I don't pay it any mind. It isn't Sam's car, which makes me sad, which in turn makes me frustrated.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly?!" A voice gasps. I glance up to see a woman standing in front of me. She seems familiar.

The woman steps forward, reaching toward me. I lean backwards instinctively, turning my face away from her. The woman walks forward the rest of the way, and she kneels in front of me.

"Honey, what are you doing out here?" She has to nearly shout to be heard over the rain.

I stare at her blankly.

"Lilly, do you remember me?" The woman asks. She sounds worried. "My name is Carrie Richards."

Suddenly, I remember her from the hospital. She scared me. I didn't like her. Now, however, I collapse into her arms, silently crying.

"Oh, dear." She exclaims quietly. "Let's get you out of this rain?" She suggests. I stand weakly; my joints are stiff.

She leads me to her car, opening the door. I sit in the chair, shivering. Tears run down my face. I make no effort to wipe them away.

She crosses to the drivers side. She starts the car, and pulls away from the curb. She stays silent nearly the whole ride.

She only says one thing. "My house is closer, so we can stop there, alright?"

I don't bother to nod. She'll take me wherever she sees fit, doesn't really matter what I think.

She pulls into her driveway. Carrie parks in her garage, and then steps out. She opens my door for me. I step, careful to avoid tripping. Carrie leads me into her kitchen. She sits me down at the counter, and then walks upstairs.

When she comes back downstairs, she's holding a pile of clothes. She hands them to me gently.

"Here," She says. "You can wear these for now."

She pushes me into the bathroom. I change quickly, anxious to be out of the wet clothes. As I open the door, I hear Carrie talking to someone. I gently ease the door out a little more, and I listen to her voice.

"...found her out in the rain, soaked to the bone!" She says indignantly. "I left her in your care, hoping that you could at least-"

The other person cuts her off, and she's silent for a moment.

"Well, was no on keeping an eye on her?" She asks loudly.

She pauses while the other person speaks.

"Be that as it may, she should have been found hours ago…" She sighs as the other person talks.

"I suppose we can discuss more when we come by." Carrie relents.

I feel a jolt of fear. She's talking to one of them. Dean, Jess. Sam. She's going to drag me back there, and they will hurt me. I push the door all the way open, and I walk out.

"Alright, that's fine." Carrie finishes. She hangs up, and looks over at me. The legs and arms are a little long, but she just smiles and rolls them up to fit.

"There you go." Carrie smiles, but I don't smile back.

She leads me into her front room, and sits down on one of the couches. I take the other.

"Lilly, why did you run away?" Carrie asks.

I stare at the TV blankly.

"Did they hit you, Lilly? Were you scared?" She asks these questions, almost not expecting a response.

I still stay quiet. Carrie doesn't speak any more, but her thoughts are noisy.

_Sam seemed so nice. Why would she run away from him?_

Because he was a hunter. He is a hunter. Murderer. Monster.

Carrie sighs, and stands back up. She gently takes my arm, and pulls me up as well.

We walk back out to her car. I stay silent. She's taking me back to them, which is the same as killing me. I understand that she doesn't know what she's doing, but she's doing it all the same. This, in my mind, makes her the enemy. Another betrayal. Another heartbreak.

Carrie pulls out her phone, and calls one of them.

"We're almost to your house." She says. They say something in return, and she smiles.

"Yes, she's fine." She reassures them.

I stare out the window as she continues her conversation. I don't need to hear it.

I start to fall asleep, and I'm dozing when we pull into the driveway. Carrie places a hand on my arm, and I start awake. I jerk away from her hand. I step out of the car, shivering in the cold air. Carrie walks around to me, and puts an arm on my shoulders.

Carrie starts to lead me up to the house. I glance up at the porch, and then I freeze. They're all standing there, quietly. Just watching.

Carrie leads me up to the porch. Sam opens the door, stepping inside. I follow him, edging as far away from him as the space allows me.

Once we are all inside the house, Dean closes the door. I flinch.

We all stand in the hallway, Carrie talking to Sam and Dean. Every time Dean speaks, I cringe.

Jess notices my discomfort. She smiles in sympathy, and gently places an arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't we go upstairs, and get you ready for bed?" Jess suggests. I don't respond, I just start slowly for the stairs. I hear Jess tell the others, and then she trails behind me, following me up the stairs.

I walk into the bathroom, shaking. Jess grabs a toothbrush from a cabinet above my head, and hands it to me. I take it, and start brushing my teeth.

Jess waits patiently until I'm done, and then she hands me a nightgown. She then slips into the outside hallway, and shuts the door. I quickly strip off Carrie's clothes, and put on the nightgown. I open the door, balking slightly when I find Jess right outside the door.

She walks me to my room, and opens the door for me. I shake as I enter, expecting it to be full of devil's traps and holy water, but it's exactly as it was the last time I was here.

I walk slowly to the bed, suspicious. I find nothing incriminating. I slip under the covers, still watching Jess carefully.

"Good night, Lilly." She whispers, and then shuts the door.

I wait for a long time. At least an hour. I hear everyone walk upstairs. They walk around for ten minutes, opening and shutting doors. At one point, someone opens the door to my room, checking that I'm still here. I lay quietly, feigning sleep. I can feel their relief. They shut the door. Then everything is silent.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, and painfully stood up. His father stood before him, still full of rage.

"How do we find it?" Michael rasped, a nasty headache on the rise.

Marcus stared at him, angered. Then he sighed.

"We can't. It's too suspicious to be walking around, asking about it. If authorities found it, it'll have already told them all about us." Marcus growled.

Michael felt a surge of hate as he thought about the little demon spawn. It's father was the reason his mother was dead, the reason his father hated him. Now, it's the reason that they could get in trouble.

True, the freak had never committed any crime itself, never killed anyone, but that was only because of the constant supervision from him and his father, among other hunters. That's what his father told him, and while his father was a bully, he was never wrong. Almost never.

_Now that it's on the loose, there's no telling how catastrophic the results could be. _Michael thought bitterly. Then he smiled.

_At least Dad will be worried about hurting something other than me. _Michael thought, this time with a little hope. However, one look at his father's hostile gaze told him everything he needed to know.

This was his fault. And he was going to pay for it dearly.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Tell me your thoughts on Michael. Do you like him? Do you hate him? Do you want to see more of him in the story? Do you want less?**

**Thoughts about Marcus would be great as well. I truly hate him, even as I'm writing about him. How much do you hate Marcus? Let me know. **

**Or, let me know anything you think would be cool to have happen in the story. I don't like to write anything inappropriate, so please don't suggest it. However, I'm not past hurting the boys, or any of the other characters… : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

_I lay in his arms, as he lovingly strokes my hair. _

"_Daddy, I'll get out of here eventually, right?" I ask tiredly, studying one of the scars on my arm._

_He takes my arm in his hand. Gently, he presses down on the scar, and it vanishes. _

_I look up at his face. He smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes._

"_Darling, I'll make sure you get out of here. I promise." He tells me. _

"_How?" I ask._

_He smiles genuinely. "One of these days, I'm going to bust through the doors, destroy every one of those hunters out there, and take you far, far away."_

"_And I'll meet Mom." I say, picturing it._

"_Yes." He agrees. _

_I think about how it will be. Me, Mother, and Daddy, all living together safely. We'll be protected, together, and happy._

_It will be perfect._

I blink my eyes open. My pillow is decorated with wet tears, which I feel happens all too often.

I push the covers off my body, and slip off the bed. I cross the room cautiously to the door. I grasp the handle with one hand, flexing my fingers, and yank the door open with one pull, jumping back. I stand carefully, prepared for some kind of attack.

I can't believe they left the door unlocked. They must have thought I was still sleeping. Or they got mixed up. Because there is no way they left it open on purpose.

I'm halfway out the door when part of my brain thinks,_ Or, it could be a trap. _I freeze, fear paralyzing me temporarily.

I hear a creek down the hall, and my breath leaves me in a _whoosh. _Jess comes into view, holding a basket of clothes. She smiles at me.

"Hey, Lilly." I stay still, and Jess frowns slightly.

"I have to run up to the school and talk to some of my teachers. Sam and Dean'll be here, though. If you need anything, you can ask them, okay?" She says, sounding rushed.

I nod numbly, still waiting for the pain. Whether from a hand, or holy water, or some other instrument, I know it will come. When it doesn't, I feel even more confused than before.

Jess runs into her and Sam's room, rushing back out with her purse. She sprints into the kitchen, me following silently. I see her place a kiss on Sam's cheek, and rush out the front door, slamming it behind her.

Sam gives a little laugh, shaking his head at her antics. I take a little step forward, and he looks up at me, as though only just noticing me. He smiles gently, a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, Lilly." He says slowly. "You ready to eat?" He asks, watching for my response.

I offer a nod, miniscule as it is.

Sam stands, walking into the kitchen. Dean appears in the doorway from the front room, leaning against the doorframe. He fixes me in a cool stare, that reveals nothing, from his mood to his suspicions. I meet his eyes for a second, then stare at the floor.

Sam re-enters, holding a bowl. He sets it on the table, gesturing for me to sit down. Cautiously, I take a seat, watching Sam for any sudden movements. I take the spoon in one hand, holding the bowl in the other. I scoop up a spoonful of cereal, taking a bite. As soon as I take that first spoonful, I realize how hungry I am. I start scarfing down the food as fast as I can.

Sam places his hand over mine. I freeze.

"Slow down, Lilly." He warns me. "You'll get a stomach ache."

Obediently, I begin to lift the food into my mouth slower. Sam leans on the table, and faces Dean.

"So, where were you going?" He asks. Dean pushes off of the doorframe, his gaze still manifesting on me.

Sam glowers at his brother, shifting slightly until I'm shaded from Dean's view. Dean sighs.

"Yeah, I have to go fill up her tank." He says. _Her_ tank?

"Sure, Dean. Just go." Sam says coldly. Dean scoops up his keys, and walks out the door, without a second glance.

Sam sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. I look up at him in confusion, questions sprinting through my brain. He catches my expression and smiles.

"Dean and I were disagreeing about something…" he says. " Before you got up."

Oh. Me. Dean probably wants to kill me. And Sam… I have no idea what he wants.

"Anyway, I asked him to get out of the house for a little. Blow off some steam."

I keep eating, not bothering to answer or respond. Sam gives a breathy laugh, and moves into the front room.

I finish the breakfast in another few minutes. I pick up the bowl, moving to the kitchen, when I hear movement behind me. I spin around, to see Sam leaning heavily on the doorframe.

His face is scrunched up, and his eyes are blinking rapidly. I set the bowl on the table, staring at him in alarm. Sam lifts his arm toward me.

"Lilly…" He breathes. "Pass...pass me my...phone...jacket...pocket…" He ends with a moan, and I jump in fear. I move to his jacket, searching through the pockets as instructed.

I find his phone, and I pull it out, turning back to Sam. I walk to him warily, watching as he brings one hand up to his face, squeezing the bridge of his nose. He takes the phone with a shaking hand, pressing a few buttons.

All of the sudden, the phone drops from his grip. It hits the floor with a clatter. He slides down the doorframe, clutching at his head and gasping.

"S-Sam?" I stutter, fear making my voice unsteady. He doesn't respond, only moans in pain. I feel my breathing speed. He's hurt.

I reach down to his phone, and look at the screen. He was trying to call Dean. All I have to do is press the _Enter_ button to make the call. But, still, I hesitate. I'm not sure that I can talk to Dean. I consider calling Jess, but I don't know her cell number, and there isn't enough time to try to find it. A groan from Sam decides it. I press _Enter_, and I hear the ringing from Dean's phone.

"Sup, Sam?" Dean's voice says. He mouth sounds full, like he's eating something.

My mouth suddenly feels very dry, and I have to swallow many times to make a sound.

"Sammy?" Dean says, sounding more worried.

"Dean," I rasp hoarsely.

"Lilly?" Dean's voice is suddenly very sharp. He swallows, and his voice becomes more clear.

"What are you doing with Sam's phone?" He asks. I can hear the suspicion in his voice.

"S-Sam," I choke out. I hear a gasp below me. I whimper. "Dean. Help."

"Lilly," Dean says, a little gentler. "Is Sam hurt?"

"Yes." I cry. "His head."

"Did he hit his head? Is someone in the house?" Dean asks sharply. I can hear his car starting in the background, and I hope he's coming.

"No. His head...hurts..." I say. I hear a moan, and my eyes dart down to Sam. He's on the floor, clutching his head, and occasionally making small whimpering noises.

"What's wrong with his head, Lilly?" Dean demands in a sharp voice.

"I don't know!" I cry, hearing another moan of pain.

"Okay, calm down." Dean says, his voice taking on a more soothing note. "Is Sam bleeding?"

"No." I say, checking him over.

"That's good. Lilly, I'll be there in two minutes, okay? Call me if anything changes." He says.

"Okay." I whisper, tears in my eyes. I'm scared for Sam. What if something's wrong with him?

Dean hangs up, and I stand frozen, the phone still up to my ear.

Sam gasps. "Sam? Are you okay?" I whisper. I kneel down by his head.

His eyes are shut, and his forehead is covered in sweat. I take one of his hands, and I try to pull it away from his head.

Suddenly, his hand clenches around my forearm in an iron grip. I gasp, and try to lurch away, but he holds firm. His eyes dart open, and they meet mine.

"Lilly…" He rasps. "Marcus…"

The blood drains from my face when I hear his name. Marcus. My torturer. I pry my arm from Sam, and scramble away from him.

At that moment, the door bursts open, and Dean rushes into the room. With no hesitation, he runs to Sam, and slides down next to him.

"Sammy…" Dean says quietly. He places Sam's head in his lap, and brushes the hair off of his forehead.

Sam lets out a gasp, and blinks. His breath heaves in and out.

"Dean…" Sam gasps. "Lilly… someone…hurt..." He tries to say.

"Geez, Sammy, calm down." Dean orders. "Catch your breath." He gently pushes Sam into a sitting position.

Sam sags against him, and he tries to slow his breathing.

Dean catches my eye, and I see his expression soften. He props Sam up against the doorframe, and stands. He crosses the room to me, and crouches down in front of me.

"Lilly," He starts kindly. "Are you okay?"

"Sam…" I trail off. "Is _he_ okay?"

Dean smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, he will be." He stands, and holds out a hand. I take it hesitantly, cringing slightly when Dean pulls me to my feet. He leads me to my room.

"Why don't you lie down for a few minutes, okay? I need to talk to Sam." He says. "Alone." As if that weren't obvious.

I collapse onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow.

Sam's words run through my head.

_Someone hurt. Marcus. Someone hurt. Marcus._

**Sam's P.O.V. (fifteen minutes previously)**

I watch as Dean slams the door behind him. Dean's still insisting that Lilly needs to have some kind of a guard by her all the time, to make sure that she doesn't hurt anyone. The idea makes me so sick, I almost lost my breakfast.

I look over at Lilly, who's watching me curiously. I smile confidently, and explain that Dean had to leave for a little while.

I walk into the front room, and collapse onto the couch. I stare at the blank TV, not bothering to turn it on. I'm worried about Lilly. That something's wrong with her. I wish I could read her mind, so that I could find out what happened to her. Right now, all I know is what she tells me, which isn't much. Just thinking about all of this is giving me a headache.

The pressure behind my eyes spikes for a moment. I wince, and pinch the bridge of my nose. Suddenly, I see a flare of something. I lurch up from the couch, stumbling to the kitchen. I lean on the doorframe.

The pain grows again, and I moan. I watch Lilly's face transforms with fear. She grabs my coat, and ruffles through it, coming up with my phone. She hands it to me with shaking hands. I scroll through my contacts, finding Deans number. Just as I'm about to connect the call, a sudden burst of white hot pain in my temple sends me sprawling on the floor, whimpering like a baby.

_A man slams a teen against the wall. The wall shakes with the contact, and a something sprinkles off of the window ledge. _

I gasp, the vision sapping all of my strength. Who's the man? The boy? The salt indicates that they're hunters, but I've never met them before.

"_This is your fault!" The man snarls, malice in his voice. "You lost her." _

_The boy cowers against the wall, clutching his arm close, which is covered in welts. A belt hangs from the man's hand, swinging limply. _

I come to for a moment, seeing Lilly crying into the phone. I groan, hoping to have her give me the phone. If she's talking to the authorities, this situation could escalate badly. The pain drags me back under.

"_Dad, please…" The boy cries as the belt makes contact on his skin, stinging across his face._

"_Shut up, you worthless maggot!" The father shouts. He pauses for a moment, kicking his son in the ribs. His son whimpers._

"_Weak…" The father whispers viciously. Then his temper seemed to flare up again, as he turns back to his son. _

"_How are we going to find her now?!" He screams at his son, who cries out and lurches away from his father, cracking his head on the wall._

"_Just close our eyes and point?! There's no way to find her, and no way to protect people from her!" He shrieks. _

"_Marcus, please." The boy begs, dropping any pretense of being his son. At that moment, the boy did not feel any relation to the monster standing before him._

"_You shut up!" Marcus roars. "You…." His father can't seem to find any more words for his son. _

"_This is your fault." His father says. "All of it."_

_The weight of the words presses down on the boy, crushing him into the ground. _

I moan, and the light penetrates my eyes, stinging them, making the headache worse.

I hear a voice. "Sammy?"

Dean. I groan, fighting to speak. Dean stops me, and props me up on the doorframe. He leads Lilly away, and I fight to catch my breath.

Dean reappears, crouching next to me.

"Dean…" I gasp. "Where is...Lilly?" I want to make sure that he didn't hurt her or lock her up. She didn't do this. It wasn't her fault. Probably.

Dean laughs dryly. He knows what I'm doing. "I locked her up in the dungeon covered in chains, Sammy. What do you think? I left her in her room."

I lean my head against the wood behind me, my mind spinning with the info I gained.

"Sammy, that was a vision." A statement, not a question. He knows.

"Yeah." I agree.

"What happened?" Dean asks impatiently when I don't continue.

I look him straight in the eye. "Dean, I have the feeling that this whole thing is a lot more complicated than we thought."

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'd like to clear something up. I wasn't really sure whether I wanted Lilly to be able to read Sam's mind. Andrew, the psychic able to control thoughts, couldn't make Sam do what he wanted. I wasn't sure if Lilly's mind reading should be like that, or, because she can send thoughts to him, she should be able to read his mind. **

**There might be some conflict about that in the story, but at this point, just assume that Lilly **_**can**_** read Sam's mind. **

**Thanks. If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

_The cold water makes contact with my skin. A sizzling sound is heard, and my scream echoes throughout the room. _

_Tremors rock my body, and my breath comes in pants._

"_Please…" I gasp. "Please stop...I'm begging you." I plead. I know he won't stop, but I want to stall him for as long as possible._

_Marcus leans down close to my face. He grabs my hair painfully, wrenching my neck back until my throat is exposed. He pulls a knife up to my throat, delicately pressing the blade against the vein. _

"_Yes…" Marcus hisses. "You are begging. And I quite enjoy it." _

_Out of the corner of my eye, I see Michael look away. He doesn't mind the holy water, or the knife, but for some reason, he seems uncomfortable when his father gets personal like this. I think it reminds him that he's the spawn of a monster, just like they say I am. Except my father has never done me any harm, unlike Marcus has to his son. Daddy loves me. I'm not sure Michael can say the same. _

_Marcus takes the knife away from my neck, bringing it closer to my collerbone. He slowly draws the blade across, from one shoulder to the hollow in my neck. I scream as the holy-water-coated blade slowly burns me._

**Sam's P.O.V.**

I jump awake, sitting up in a flash. Jess stirs beside me, but she doesn't wake. I let out a slow breath.

I push back the covers, slipping out of bed. I wipe a hand over my face, and walk quietly down the hallway to the kitchen. As I pass by Lilly's room, I hear a noise. A whimper. I pause, listening again. Another whimper.

I push the door open. I see Lilly lying on her bed. At first glance, everything seems fine. When I look closer, however, I see that the sheets are slightly twisted around her, and sweat glistens on her forehead.

She whimpers, and rolls over, twisting up the sheets even more. I frown in sympathy, and I move towards her.

"Lilly…" I whisper, hesitant.

Suddenly, she moans, twisting.

"Please….stop…" She whispers.

I sit down on the edge of her bed. She shifts around, moaning. Lightly, I place a hand on her shoulder. Lilly screams and bolts up. For a second, she panics, unsure of where she is.

"Lilly, it's Sam." I say urgently. "Just Sam."

I see her relax. A small sob escapes her, and she leans toward me, clutching my arm. I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh… It's okay, Lilly." I promise. "Everything's okay."

"I'm scared." She says.

"I know." I answer. "But you don't need to be. I'll protect you."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael leaned heavily on the sink, holding a cloth up to his eye. It was swollen and painful.

Michael rotated his wrist carefully. It hurt, but was probably only sprained. He landed hard on it when his father pushed him down.

He pushed open the bathroom door. He could see his father sitting on the bed, cleaning the guns for the thousandth time. Michael shook his head. Something was not right. He couldn't explain it, only that he had the feeling that he was doing something… wrong.

Michael took a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom. Marcus took no notice. Michael strode past his father, his heart pounding. Out the door. Down the staircase. Through the front door. Out to his car.

He started the car with shaking hands, backing out of the driveway jerkily. He drove onto the main road, having no goal other than to get away from his father for a few minutes.

Something was not right. And Michael was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Please review. Tell me what you think of Michael. Or Marcus. **

**Thanks. Til next time! : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - One Week Later**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"No way." I disagree. I cross my arms.

"Please, Lilly." Sam begs. "You'd like it."

I shake my head. "School? With other kids?" _Do I look crazy? _I add. Sam makes a face.

"It'd be good for you to get out of the house." Sam says. "You could make some friends."

I snort. "Right."

Sam sighs. "Well, I think you should go."

Dean walks into the kitchen, holding a mug of a drink. Probably coffee. "Done babysitting so soon, Sammy?" Dean asks with a smirk.

"Dean, you think Lilly would like school, right?" Sam asks.

Dean laughs. I jump. "School? Sure, if you enjoy endless torture."

Fear spikes through me, and I feel myself pale. I stare at Dean in fear, my hands shaking. Dean blanches as he realizes what he said, and he attempts to take it back.

"Lilly, that's not what I meant…" He trails off. He looks at a loss for words.

I stand up from the chair, walking to my room unsteadily. I hear Dean coming after me, and I slam and lock the door behind me. I jump up on the bed, and cross my legs. I stare at the bedsheet, and I don't respond when Dean knocks on the door. I look at the new dresser across from me. A hysterical laugh bubbles up out of me when I think of how both the dresser and the door had to be replaced when I ran away. Somehow, they both got destroyed.

"Lilly?" Sam's voice calls through the door. "Lilly, Dean didn't mean it like that. He was… kidding around."

A pause. "Please, Lilly. Come out." Sam asks.

I want to stay here forever, with the door locked and the outside world kept at bay. This, however, isn't possible. I sigh, and walk to the door. I unlock the door reluctantly, pulling the door open. The second I do, I feel Sam's arms around me, his chin on my hair.

When he pulls away, I have to blink to dispel the wetness in my eyes.

"I really do think you would like school, Lilly." Sam says.

I shrug.

"Let's visit the school. You and I can both go, together." Sam promises. "We can go up after lunch."

I sigh. He isn't going to let this go. _Fine._ I relent.

**11:30am (roughly)**

I stall for as long as I can, but eventually, Sam insists that we go. I'm silent for the whole drive up to the school, trying to keep the shaking in my hands undiscovered. Sam parks in the parking lot, and I can see kids playing on the playground. They look younger than me.

_Aren't there supposed to be kids my age here? _I ask Sam. He looks at me disapprovingly. I know he likes it more when I talk out loud, but I'd rather he heard my… inside voice than my shaky outside one. I don't want him to know how scared I am.

"Yeah, but the older grades and the younger grades have different schedules." He explains simply. "The older kids are probably inside, in class."

"Great." I sigh. I push the car door open, stepping outside. I shield my eyes from the sunlight.

Sam rounds the car, placing an arm on my shoulders. He starts toward the school, pulling me along with him. My heart pounds loudly; he must be able to hear it.

When we enter the building, the first thing I hear is a shrill ringing. I freeze, slamming my hands over my ears. Sam pauses, pulling my hands away. The ringing stops, though I'm still rattled. I see kids pour out of doorways, into a hallway that was, just a moment ago, completely void of anyone except Sam and myself. My eyes widen when I realize just how many kids there are.

Sam weaves throughout the kids, pulling me through the crowd. A few kids glance our way, but they mostly seem occupied by watching Sam. I seem pretty invisible next to him.

Sam makes his way to the office, and pushes me inside. I look up at him in disbelief.

"So many." I whisper, and give a little shudder. Sam chuckles. I roll my eyes.

"Sam Winchester?" Someone calls. A woman steps into the room, wearing khakis and a blue blouse.

"Yeah, that's me." Sam says, holding out his hand. The woman shakes it firmly, then turns to me.

"Lilly… Winchester?" She asks. I glance at Sam for confirmation; he nods. I look back at the woman and nod, my eyes on the floor.

She smiles at both of us. "Please, come in." She says, gesturing to yet another small room. Man, I hate small rooms.

Sam takes a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the lady's desk. The woman sits in her own chair opposite of us. I sit gingerly next to Sam.

"Sam, Ms. Richards informed us of most of the situation, but I was hoping to clear some things up with you." She says to Sam.

"Sure," Sam agrees. "What do you need to know?"

The lady looks at me. I avoid her eyes, and instead focus on a plaque sitting on her desk. It reads:

_Megan BeLitt_

"Um...does Lilly need to wait outside?" She asks.

"No." I answer instantly at the thought of leaving, standing out there with all those kids.

Sam shoots a look at me. "Sure." He stands, leading me outside. I stare up at him in shock.

"Sam…" I say, my voice coloring in fear.

"Lilly, it's fine." Sam promises. He watches me sit on the bench outside the office, and then enters the lady's office again.

I watch as kids pass by me. Before, Sam was the center of attention, but now, the kids that pass by rake their eyes over me. I keep my eyes on the floor, but I can feel their gaze on me.

Suddenly, I feel someone sit next to me. I glance over slyly, and I see a girl about my age, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Hi." She says.

My mouth feels very dry, so I smile instead of speaking.

The girl cocks her head. "Shy?" She asks. I nod.

"That's cool." The girl says simply. "My name's Sydney."

"My-" I start, my voice hoarse. I pause, and try again. "My name's Lilly."

"Lilly." She says, drawing out the name as if trying it out. "I like it. Simple, yet sophisticated."

Another girl plops down on my other side. "Please, she says that about everyone's name."

I stare at the new girl in shock.

"I'm Lyndsay." The girl introduces. She holds out a hand. I shake it quickly, taking note of the multiple jewelry pieces on her. She wears a red long sleeved t-shirt, and a jean vest over that. Her hair is raven colored, and falls just below her chin.

"I do not." Sydney protests. "I told you your name was edgy and modern."

"Right." Lyndsay says sarcastically. "After you told me it was simple, yet sophisticated."

Sydney shrugs, not denying it. I laugh, and then blink in shock. I laugh again, just enjoying the feeling.

"Are you going to start going to school here?" Sydney asks. I look back at Sam, and then to Sydney and Lyndsay.

"I hope so." I say quietly.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Marcus stared down at the bottle in his hand. It was empty, but he couldn't find the energy to get up and get a new bottle. Marcus looked up at the front door. He wasn't sure when exactly Michael had left. Or when he would come back.

Marcus scoffed. As far as he was concerned, Michael could stay away. It was his fault that the little murderer was free, after all.

Marcus sighed. Michael didn't know. Not what that thing did. He didn't know why Marcus took such pleasure from torturing it. He didn't know exactly what it's father did, either, only that it was the reason that his mother was dead.

Marcus shifted in his seat. _Mary… _He sighed internally. He missed her every day. Looking at Michael only increased that feeling.

Marcus stood up with a lurch, holding onto the wall for support. He was going to find that little brat, the demon spawn. And he was going to destroy it. Piece by piece. That would ruin the demon. The one that as good as killed his Mary.

**There you go. This chapter was shorter than most, so my apologies for that. **

**If you have any questions or comments, feel free to voice them. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

When I wake up, my heart is instantly pounding in fear and excitement.

I shove the covers back, anxiously pulling my clothes on.

The morning passes in a blur, both super slow and super fast at the same time. Before I know it, I'm in Jess's car, and she's driving me to school.

I look up at her. This would be a great time to talk to her.

"Jess." I start.

She glances over at me. "Yeah, Lilly?"

"Sam and Dean...they're hunters." I state.

"Yeah," Jess agrees.

"Are you ever...worried? About them?" I ask.

She laughs. "Are you kidding? I always worry." 

I sit up straighter. Maybe she'll understand why I'm scared of them, but I still care about them. If that makes any sense.

"I'm worried that they'll get hurt. Or they won't come home." Jess says, her smile fading.

My hopeful feeling fades as well. She's only worried for them, not about them.

"Why?" She asks, looking at me in concern.

"Never mind." I mumble. Jess wouldn't understand. She's probably never met mean hunters.

When we reach the school, I step out of the car, watching the other kids travel up to the front door.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" She asks. I'm about to agree, but something catches my eyes. I look to the side of the doors, and I see Sydney and Lyndsay. My heart relaxes.

"No." I say firmly. I look back at Jess, and smile at her expression of shock.

"I can do this." I say confidently.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael sighed, standing outside his father's door. He had looked at every lead, every chance, but he had found nothing. Nothing to explain the girl, his mother, or anything at all.

He pushed the door open, and nearly gagged at the horrid smell. The room smelled strongly of alchohol and dirty laundry.

How in the world had his father managed to stink up the place in only a few days? This badly?

Michael shook his head. Only his father could do that.

"Dad!" Michael called, making his way to the middle of the room. Suddenly, a figure lurched up from the couch. Michael jumped back as his father sat up, covered in beer bottles and other trash.

"Ugh, Dad." Michael looked away. His father sat up unsteadily. Michael could tell by his expression that he was still somewhat drunk. He walked over to his father cautiously.

"Dad, I have a few questions." Michael says. He thought for a moment. With his dad like this, he could pretty much ask anything and he would tell him. What did he want to know?

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

School isn't that hard. I guess the teachers were warned to go easy on me or something, because I didn't have to answer any questions. Which is good, because I hardly know what they were talking about.

I exit the math room, my head spinning with all the numbers and figures that we just discussed. I've decided that I don't like math. At all. Who wants letters in math, anyway?

Sydney and Lyndsay try to explain the concept to me, but I still don't understand.

Laughing, they show me an example. I throw my hands in the air, and tell them I honestly don't know. A glance at the clock shows me that we have five more minutes to get to class.

Suddenly, I sense I disturbance down the hallway. I look up, and I see that a crowd has gathered. I stand up. I look at Sydney and Lyndsay. They shrug, and we start walking down the hallway.

I push my way through the crowd, Sydney and Lyndsay at my side. I stop short when I see what's happening.

A large boy has another boy shoved up against the lockers. He's grabbing the smaller boy's collar, speaking to him in a threatening way.

Sydney leans in close. "That big kid's named Brody."

Lyndsay whispers. "The smaller kid's Tyler."

I see Brody slam Tyler against the lockers again. And again.

_Marcus wrenches my head back, and my mouth heaves open, sucking in panicked breath._

_I feel something pour into my mouth. For a second, I wonder what it is. Then the burning starts. My eyes widen, but I can't scream. Not with all the salt in my mouth. My mouth is burning, my throat is burning, I am burning. _

_Help me. Please. Help me. Someone. _

I'm aware of people murmuring. I feel Sydney and Lyndsay grab at my hands. I hear them hissing my name. However, all I can see is Tyler, slammed up against the lockers. Again. Again.

I reach the boys, and I cram myself between them. I shove Brody as hard as I can, although I think it's more shock that drives him back than me. He stares at me, at first in shock, then amusement.

My heart pounds, and my hands are shaking. I don't want to do this. But I do want to. I hear Tylers rasping breath behind me. I stare directly into Brody's eyes. I don't know why he doesn't attack. I am much physically smaller than him. He could easily take me on.

I hear more murmuring in the crowd to my right. Two people step toward us. Sydney. Lyndsay. They step on either side of me. All of us. Staring down Brody.

He narrows his eyes at us, but steps back. He turns and the crowd parts for him. I feel a sigh of relief.

"That." Lyndsay says. "Was too close."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Dad." Michael says. "What happened to Mom? You've never told me."

His father sighed heavily. Then he laughed a drunken laugh. "She...fell in love." He laughs another harsh bark of a laugh.

"Fell in love?" Michael repeats. "With who?"

"Me. At first. But then we had you." Marcus slurs. "She didn't like who I became. Mean. Drunk. All the time."

_I can imagine that. _Michael thought, nodding slightly.

"She left." Marcus said, a hiccup in his voice. "But I couldn't let her go. Not Mary. Not my Mary."

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"That damn demon!" Marcus roared. "He...ensnared her. Enchanted her. Cursed her."

Michael's eyes widened. Demon?

"What demon, Dad?" Michael whispered, leaning close to his father.

"_The_ demon. Yellow Eyes." Marcus whispered.

Michael felt ice encase his heart. "Did he kill her?"

Marcus laughed cruelly. "Him? Nah. He...said...he loved her." Marcus said, his voice sounding hurt. "Liar. He let her die."

"_Let _her die?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. One of his competitors showed up where they were. Tried to kill it. My Mary...she put herself in the way. The other demon killed her. Yellow Eyes wasted time killing the other demon. Time he should have spent saving Mary."

"What?" Michael snapped. "What did Mom protect? What was the other demon after?"

Marcus stared up at his son. Michael realized with a chill that the drunken stupor was fading. His father was saying all of this willingly.

"It was after...it." Marcus whispered. "Mary's...daughter. The demon spawn."

Michael froze. The girl. Was that...his sister?

"I grabbed the kid and ran. I knew what it was. A mistake. An abomination. I was going to drown it, but I realized that it would be much better for me to keep it. The _father-" _Marcus spit out the word. "Would come for it eventually. Then I could get rid of the Yellow Eyed murderer. Once and for all."

Marcus shook his head and chuckled to himself. "I should have known. That stupid thing was never going to show up. It didn't care about it's daughter. Not one bit."

He looked up at his son. "That's why I need to kill it. Now. Before it gets stronger."

Michael stared down at his father, and he felt an emotion he had never felt for his father before. Pity. This man was crippled with grief. Even after all these years. He never healed from losing his wife. Now, he was insane with revenge, drunk on the possibility of an end to the pain.

"Dad." Michael crouched by his father. "Let it go. Leave her be. She never did anything. I think she's just a kid. Leave her be."

Marcus snarled. Then his expression smoothed over. "Fine. You're right."

Michael narrowed his eyes, gazing at his father suspiciously. "Really?"

Marcus shrugged. "How about we watch her. Let's find her, and watch her. Make sure she really won't hurt anyone."

Michael nodded. "That...makes sense."

Marcus grunted, and rolled over.

Michael stood. He didn't really believe his father. Marcus wouldn't give up, just because his son told him to. Michael would have to be careful.

**Thank you for reading so far. **

**I'm really sorry for confusing anyone. If you are confused, let me know. I'll try to clear things up as best as I can. **

**Thanks! : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael slowed to a stop at the stoplight. He glanced out the window, at the children playing on the playground. He saw a group of girls sitting by the fence. They were playing some kind of hand game, slapping the palm of the person next to them. Michael smiled at the sight.

The girls stood up. The one girl who had had her back to him turned to face her friends. Her face showed in the sunlight.

Michael's eyes widened. It was her. The girl. The light changed, and Michael quickly turned onto the street next to the school.

Michael shook his head, and laughed lightly. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed his father.

"What? Did you find her?" His father answered on the first ring.

Michael paused. There was something in his father's voice that he didn't trust. Malice. Cruel curiosity. Marcus wanted to find the girl. Not so he could watch her. So he could kill her.

"Uh, no." Michael said quickly. "I...wanted to see if you found anything."

His father huffed in disappointment. "I haven't. Call me when you actually have something to report." He growled. Marcus hung up.

Michael sighed and looked at the building again. He backed up. He made a plan to come back when school came out. He would follow her home, find out where she was staying. Then he would go from there.

Marcus hung up, and leaned against his hand, thinking carefully. Michael was obviously lying. He had found something, and wasn't telling his father. Marcus pulled out another device, typing in a code. A GPS showed on the screen. He quickly activated the GPS in Michael's phone. Watching the location.

He laughed at the address. A school. So his son had found something.

Marcus put his car into Drive. Marcus backed out of the driveway, heading in the direction of the school.

It was time to end this.

He parked in the parking lot of the school. He could see her from here. She was right there. He rolled down the window, listening hard.

He heard one of the girls as the passed by on their way to the school.

"It's not hard, Lilly." Said a girl with curly red hair. "Just algebra."

"Says you." Lilly retorted. "This is basically Chinese to me."

Even hearing her voice set his teeth on edge. Marcus wanted to hear her screaming, begging. Dying. He wanted the little freak dead. Finally.

Once all the kids were inside the building, he stepped out of his car, and made his way to the trunk. He found his police badge, and tucked it into his coat. He checked his appearance in the side mirror.

He walked into the office confidently.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" He asked the secretary. She looked up curiously.

"My name is Detective Mitchell." He introduced himself with a fake name. "I'm looking for a student. Her name is Lilly?"

"Yes, I know her." The woman said. "Why on earth would a detective need to speak to her?"

Marcus smiled at the woman and looked at her nameplate.

"Mrs. Mason, I understand your concern. Some new information has come up in her case, and we believe we may have found her parents." He bluffed.

The woman still gazed at him suspiciously. "I need to see a badge."

"Of course." He agreed. He passed her his fake badge. She scrutinized it for a few seconds, and passed it back.

She pressed the intercom button. "Could Lilly come up to the front office, please?"

Marcus smiled at her. He leaned against the desk. Now all he could do was wait.

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

"Could Lilly come up to the front office, please?" The voice rings throughout the room. My face burns as people turn to stare. I gather up my things quickly.

"Go on ahead, Lilly." Mr. Fresko says. "Do you know if you'll be coming back?"

I shrug in response. He gives me a gentle smile. "Alright. Take your stuff."

I exit the room quickly, to escape the staring eyes. I make the long trek down to the office. Before I enter, I hear thoughts.

_He seems nice._ Mrs. Mason muses. _A little stressed maybe. But nice. _

I smile at that. It must be Dean. He tends to have that impression on people.

I push open the door, and the first thing I register is the thought.

_Scream, and I'll kill your friends._

However, what scares me more is the face behind the thought. Marcus.

He found me.

**Sorry this one's shorter. I wanted to leave you on a cliffy. : ) Bwahahaha!**

**What do you think is going to happen? What would you like to happen? Let me know, and maybe I'll put it in the story. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. : )**

**Chapter 16**

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

I remember all those stories Daddy used to tell me. When I was crying, hurt, he would hold me and whisper stories in my ear. Stories about damsels, and heroes on horses, and evil kings with evil henchmen. Stories with a beginning, middle, and end. Stories with happy endings. The knight would save the princess, and carry her far away from the evil dragons lair.

I wish I had a knight.

The room around me is dark. The kind of dark that presses against you, constricting you. The kind of dark that is so dark that it almost seems bright. Or perhaps I'm wearing a blindfold. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

My breath is the only sound I can hear. It rasps in and out, no matter how I try to silence it. I strain to hear anything but my wheezes, but I fail to catch anything.

I shift in my chair, and the iron chains burn deeper. A sob escapes my lips for a moment, and then I lock it back inside.

I think I could deal with the pain. I could manage. I could dig deep down, and find those happy memories. Daddy. Sam. Sydney and Lyndsay. Jess. Even Dean.

It's the fear I can't deal with. This waiting. This anticipating. I know he'll come. I don't know what he's waiting for. Probably getting all his devices ready. His instruments. His tools.

Tremors start down my arms when I think of them.

Fire poker. Salt. Holy water. Hammer. Knife. Scissors. Boiling water.

Memories bombard me. Bad ones. The fire poker singes my skin, burning to the bone. Marcus pours salt down my mouth, and it sears my throat. Holy water, poured on gashes made by the knife. Scissors. Water.

"NOOOO!" I scream. "Please, Marcus, please don't!" I shout. My cries turn to sobs. I struggle pointlessly against the chains.

"I can't," I whisper, my eyes watering in despair and pain. "Please, I can't, I can't. No more, I'm done."

Suddenly, I hear a voice very close to my ear.

"You're only done when I say you are, sweetheart."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Michael sat in his car, watching the kids coming out of the building carefully.

He had been sitting in the parking lot for twenty minutes. The girl hadn't shown up. Hadn't gotten on the bus, or in any of the cars. Michael was beginning to worry.

Suddenly, Michael's eye caught something. A man, walking to every one of the cars, leaning in the window, and leaving just as quickly. His head whipped back and forth, as though he were searching for something.

Michael opened the door of his car, and stood up. He saw the man look in his direction, and start toward him. When he got closer, Michael noticed his longish, curly brown hair.

"Hey, have you seen a girl around?" The man asked. "About this tall, brown hair?" He held up a hand for emphasis.

Michaels blood ran cold. This guy knew her.

The man peered at him closer, squinting at him. "Wait, have we met before?"

Michael looked up, shocked. "What? No." He shook his head absently. Wondering where she could be.

"I do know you." The man murmured. Michael glanced up at him for a moment, and was startled to see the hatred apparent there.

"What?" Michael asked. He held up his hands, seriously disturbed by the amount of anger radiating from this guy. "Man, we've never met, I swear. You must be confusing me with someone else."

"Mike." The guy spat, his teeth gritted.

MIchael jerked back. "How- how do you know me?"

The guy narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked in a quieter voice.

MIchael breathed slowly. "You're looking for a girl, right?"

Michael saw the man's hand twitch, like he wanted nothing more than to beat the stuffing out of Michael. He held his hands a little higher, making it plain that he didn't want any trouble.

"I know who she is." Michael stated.

"I know." The man said. "You've got to come with me."

"What?" Michael exclaimed.

The man grabbed the back of Michaels neck, hauling him over to his car. He was stuffed into the passenger side.

_Does this technically count as kidnapping?_ Michael wondered. For all he knew, this man was taking him to a lake to drown him.

The man drove him to a house, and parked in the driveway. He stepped out, rounded the car to Michael's side, hauling him out as well.

He pulled Michael up to the house, opening the door, and pushing him through.

"Sam?" A girl called. "Where have you been?"

She ran into the hallway, and stopped short when she saw Michael. Another man entered behind her, his face tightening with mistrust, and suspicion.

"Sam," The girl said quietly. "Who is this?"

Michael felt a hand wrap around his bicep.

"This," Sam introduced, yanking on Michael's arm slightly. "Is Michael Brown. Son of Marcus and Rosemary Brown. Hunter."

Michael looked up at the tall man, jerking away sharply. He stared at Sam.

"How do you know who I am?" He demanded, keeping all three of them in his eyesight.

"That doesn't matter." The man behind the girl spoke up. "Where's Lilly?"

"What? No!" Michael exclaimed. "My questions first."

He felt himself slammed against the wall of the hallway. Sam leaned close to his face.

"How about you answer _my_ questions first, or you get a fist to the face?" Sam reasoned tightly.

Michael held up his hands in a defensive move. "Okay, okay." He soothed.

"Your looking for a girl, right?" Michael guessed.

"Yes. The girl from the barn." Sam answered with his teeth gritted.

Michael stared up at Sam in alarm. "How do you know about that?"

Sam's eyes flared in anger. Micheal held up his hands again, speaking quickly.

"I think my dad has her."

**Lilly's P.O.V.**

A wave of holy water splashes my skin. I moan, but don't dare make more noise than that.

"I bet you told them all kinds of lies, didn't you?" Marcus hisses. He leans close, his silver knife pressed against my skin.

"I bet you told them all about how innocent you were. How you didn't do anything." Marcus growls. "Well, it's not anything you did." He pushes away from me, only to bring his hand swinging towards my face. I cry out when he strikes me, and I can already feel the bruise forming.

"It's what you are!" He shouts. "A disgusting freak!"

"Sam…" I whisper.

"What?" Marcus mocks. "You calling for your fake parents? They don't care about you. They never have. And they never will."

**Third Person P.O.V**

Michael glanced around the motel room. He sighed. He'd expected about as much.

"Where is she?" Sam growled.

"Not here." Dean remarked unhelpfully.

"I think I know one more place." Michael admitted.

**SPN**

Michael led the way up the walkway to his dad's house, quietly opening the door, and listening carefully. Hearing nothing, he eased the door open, and waved for the others to follow.

He carefully sneaked over the floor, listening for the sound of his father.

_He must be in the basement._ Michael thought, and his stomach twisted.

Michael nodded toward the basement door. He turned the knob, walking quickly down the old stairs. He came to the door. The only door in the long hallway. Michael closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what was behind it.

Sam came up behind him. "What's that?" He asked stiffly.

Michael didn't answer.

"Is Lilly in there?" Sam barked.

Michael nodded once, and Sam shoved past him. He slammed his foot into the door.

With a crash, the door popped open, and Sam ran inside. He froze at the sight in front of him.

Lilly sat in a chair in the center of the room, with Marcus leaned over her. He held a knife to her throat.

Sam held up his hands, as Dean and Michael entered behind him. "Hold on, we don't want anyone to get hurt."

Marcus laughed. "Really?"

"Really." Sam soothed. "Just calm down, okay?"

Marcus pressed the knife closer to her skin. Lilly whimpered.

"Lilly, everything's going to be okay." Sam assured her.

"NO!" Marcus shouted. "Not okay! I'm going to kill her! Then you!"

_BANG!_

Marcus slumped to the ground, a bullet hole through his forehead. Sam shouted, and turned to look for Dean holding the gun. Instead, he saw Michael. Gun raised.

**Epilogue:**

"You sure your going to be okay?" Sam asked Lilly. She glanced back at her half brother, packing the car.

"Yeah. he's telling the truth." She affirmed. "He really does feel bad about what happened."

Dean came to stand next to his brother. "Hey, you ever need help, you know who call."

"Ghostbusters?" Lilly quipped. Then she sombered up.

"Thank you." She said simply. Sam nodded, understanding everything.

Lilly stepped forward, wrapping him in a hug.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Jess asked, giving her a hug as well.

"I will." Lilly promised. She climbed into the car, and waved as they drove away.

"Think she'll be okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Sam answered. "I do."

**Honestly, can I confess something? I did not like the ending of that story. I lost interest, and only finished it because I need closure. If you read, and enjoyed, the story up until now, I'm glad. But if you didn't, please don't judge on this story. I have plenty of other stories that I loved and am really proud of. **

**Thanks! : )**


	17. AN: Voting Time

**Hey Everyone!**

**I have something neat to tell you. I have a lot of ideas spinning around in my brain, and I'd like your opinion on what my next story should be. **

**Below, I've written a small list of the fanfiction stories I'd like to write next. Cast your vote for one of them. I hope you'll be excited to read any of them, and if you are, vote for the one you'd like to see the most. **

**Psychic Struggles - **_**Supernatural - **_Growing up as a psychic in a world where monsters are common knowledge, and hunting is a respected profession, has never been easy for 14 year old Sam. He's forced to wear a tag that labels him a danger to the public, and has been shipped back and forth from hunter to hunter, always watched. When he meets John, Mary, and their son Dean, he feels like he's finally found a family. However, someone has different plans for him. Someone with the good of the world in mind, but the good of the few (psychics) ignored. AU story.

**The Institution - **_**Supernatural - **_Sam Winchester has always known that he was different. He's always known that if other hunters found out about his...gifts...there would be trouble. He just didn't guess how much trouble. Gordan Walker captures him and drags him to a place called The Institution, where they're trying to "cure" psychics. But is there a deeper plan hidden under the surface?

**Daddy Issues - **_**Season 9 of Scrubs - **_When Cole's father, the owner of the new hospital, comes to check on his latest investment, Lucy notices a changes in Cole's personality. However, is it only because he now has to put some effort into his work? Or is it something else, something more traumatic? Something the entire gang could never imagine.

**The Collector - Guardians of the Galaxy - **Warning: spoilers! It was revealed at the end of the movie that Peter wasn't completely human. In fact, he's only half human. The other half is something ancient, something the galaxy has never seen before. Something that interests the Collector very much. Meanwhile, Groot has regrown, but it's not exactly what the gang expects. Instead of Groot, they meet...Groota?

**Please let me know which one you'd be interested in reading. I'd love some feedback. **

**If you don't watch Supernatural, Scrubs, or haven't seen Guardians of the Galaxy...first of all, WATCH THEM! They are awesome! (especially Supernatural) Second of all, if there is a specific TV show/movie/book that you think I should write a fanfiction for, PM me. I'll put it under consideration.**

**I'll wait until next Tuesday, or 9/23/14. After that, I'll start writing the one that get's the most votes. : )**

**Cheers!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The results are in!**

**And…..Psychic Struggles wins! By about five votes. : )**

**I know I said I would wait a little longer, but I really wanted to get started on this story, and it looked like Psychic Struggles was going to be the clear winner. **

**Keep an eye out for it. I'll post it soon, hopefully by Friday, at the latest. : )**

**P.S. - If anyone knows how the line breaks work, I would appreciate some help. Thanks. **


End file.
